The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways
by ladymarvel87
Summary: This is an AU fic. Percy Jackson is an upcoming superstar in the FBI. Annabeth Chase is a middle school teacher. The death of students bring Annabeth and Percy on a crash course together. A path that might lead to love and death. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer day. The sun shone brightly in the sky with no clouds in sight. Everything seemed perfect in the small town of Murkwood, Florida. However, this small town was about to get turned upside down on its heels. The waves of the beach were lapping against the sand. A large wave crashed on the shore bringing a large amount of debris with it. Amongst the debris was a large shape wrapped in seaweed: the body of a young female.

Murkwood was a town containing only 2500 people. The town was at the very bottom edge of Florida, so not many people lived or visited because it was farther away from the hotspots. The worst thing to ever happen in Murkwood was a local teen group getting busted for drugs. Now, the police were lining the beach with yellow crime scene tape.

It was first suspected that the girl was a random who had washed ashore, but a bystander had recognized her immediately. According to the girl who had been jogging along the beach, the body belonged to a girl named Marissa Harmdan, a local high school student.

Being a small town, the word of Marissa's untimely death had spread across the land. Everyone now began to gather behind the crime scene tape and gossip about the body now covered in a white sheet. A blonde headed girl pushed her way through the crowd. "Ms. Chase?" a boy asked the blonde girl.

"Yes," the girl said turning her head instantly, "Oh Danny, how are you?"

Danny smiled and told Ms. Chase about his current life in college and how he couldn't believe that Marissa was dead. Ms. Chase nodded her head sympathetically. Danny and Marissa had dated while they attended her 8th grade class. She had been very fond of them both.

Annabeth Chase had been teaching 8th grade math for three years now. She always tried to keep up with her students after they left her class. Majority of them had gone on to achieve greatness, and Annabeth couldn't be more proud. She loved her job and this town, which is why she was shocked to learn that one of her former students had been found dead on the beach.

Annabeth was determined to ask the police her questions before anyone else had the chance to stop her. She excused herself multiple times as she made her way to the front of the mass. "Officer Warren?" Annabeth yelled over the noise.

The head police chief turned his head, when he saw it was Annabeth he immediately walked toward her. "Good to see you," Warren said allowing Annabeth to duck under the yellow tape, "I am glad you are here. I need to know everything you know about the victim."

Annabeth felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed upon the pale, lifeless face of Marissa. She couldn't believe this was happening. There had never been any murders happen in this small town, so Annabeth had no idea what to think of the scene playing out before her very eyes.

"What happened to her?" Annabeth asked wiping at her eyes.

"We won't know without a full autopsy," Warren answered, "But it appears that she might have been strangled."

Annabeth walked quickly to the side and vomited into the sand. "We have another one!" a voice yelled from behind her.

Annabeth whirled around. There lying at the edge of the water about a mile from where Marissa's body was placed, floated a boy with dark hair. Scream filled the beach and Annabeth found herself retching in the sand once again. "What are those markings?" Warren asked suddenly.

While the officers fished the boy from the ocean, Warren had spotted strange markings on the boys stomach. Annabeth slowly trudged back towards the action, and spotted the markings. The boy had Chinese symbols carved into his abdomen. An officer checked Marissa's body and discovered she had Chinese symbols as well, but not the same symbols as the boys.

"Traitor and deceiver," Annabeth said in a trance.

All eyes immediately turned to stare at her. Annabeth cleared her throat and repeated, "Traitor and deceiver. That is what the symbols mean. Traitor is on the boy's body and deceiver on Marissa's."

"That isn't good," Warren answered, "It looks like we might have a serial killer on our hands."

Annabeth wanted to faint. A serial killer; there was no possible way a serial killer could be lurking in Murkwood. "Jake go back to the station and check surrounding counties for similar MOs," Warren ordered.

Annabeth thought this day couldn't get any worse. She was wrong however. "Darson," Warren asked, "Didn't you say you had a friend in the FBI who was a hot, up and coming star?"

Darson nodded and explained how his friend from school was the newest star in the FBI's behavioral analysis unit. "Call him," Warren ordered.

The FBI building was home to hundreds of bustling bodies. Percy Jackson had just hit his mark when he helped to find a man who had killed his entire family and tried to flee to Canada. Percy knew one high profile case would give him the edge he needed to move up higher on the FBI's food chain.

Percy sat at his desk and swirled around in his chair while doing paper work. He raked his hand through his black hair and wished someone would do this part of the job for him. He was about to leave for a lunch break when his phone began ringing. "Hello?" Percy asked, "Percy Jackson speaking."

"Hey Percy, this is Joe Darson."

Percy was surprised to hear from his high school buddy, "Hey what is going on man?"

"I am actually calling to ask you if you could consult on a case down here in Murkwood," Darson replied, "My chief thinks we might have a serial killer on our hands."

As awful as a serial killer was, Percy had never felt happier. His big break had just landed in his lap. "I will talk to my boss," Percy told Darson, "I will get back to you with an answer."

It didn't take much persuasion on Percy's end. He explained the situation to his boss and was able to get permission to take the case and had time to catch the 4:00 flight out of D.C to Florida. Percy smiled and inhaled the salty air from the ocean front. He felt at home here. He had only lived three counties over from Murkwood and it felt good to be so close to home again, even if it did involve a possible serial killer.

A/N—Okay so I don't know if anyone has ever wrote anything like this before, but I got the inspiration when I read the book 'Deeper Than the Dead.'

This is just the prologue, so it is just a setup of the situation. The chapters will be much easier to follow and will eventually lead up to Percabeth!

I hope you guys like the idea. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also, Dieclaimer: I don't own PJO, Riordan does.


	2. Topsy-Turvy

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 1—Topsy-Turvy**

_Disclaimer—I don't own PJO, Rick does._

Annabeth was still in shock. It had been two days since the body of the teenagers had been found on the beach. She had hoped life would go on as usual, but the fates had other plans. Her students had questions about the deaths and what she believed happened after death. Annabeth honestly didn't know what she believed, but she had tried to give a proper answer to her class.

The cops had come to the school every day to ask Annabeth about kids she thought could be possible suspects, and who the two victims had talked too when they were in her class. Annabeth didn't like the thought of one of her current or past students being a killer, but she answered the police's questions none the less.

"Ms. Chase," a cop named Harner asked, "How well did you know the victims outside of school?"

Annabeth sighed, she felt as though she had answered this exact question at least 10 times now. "I did not know them outside of school. I go to some of my students houses if I believe they are having trouble that needs further addressing, but that is all," Annabeth stated matter of factly.

Harner clenched his jaw tightly. Annabeth felt as though her response might have sounded a little to know-it-all; she had that problem a lot, it was why she had become a teacher. Harner told her she was to free to return to her classroom and that she would be contacted if there were any further questions.

"I'm sure you will," Annabeth muttered under her breath in response to the police contacting her.

"What was that?" Harner asked grittily.

"Nothing sir," Annabeth said turning around and plastering her most pleasant smile across her face, "Just thinking aloud to myself."

Harner grumbled something and walked out the door, leaving Annabeth reflecting on how much she hated cops. When she was young her mother had died suddenly of 'unknown' causes. Annabeth was sure her father had caused her mother's untimely death, but she had no way of proving it. Now she was 25, single, and living with her father who was not the most pleasant person. Annabeth wanted to get out of this town, but circumstances had trapped her here in this small town.

Annabeth walked down the long, narrow hallway which belonged to the 8th graders. Her classroom was the last door on the right and was painted a simple grey color with various motivational signs on the walls. She wasn't much for the looks when it came to education, which is why she had kept the room simple.

Annabeth had wanted to be an architect. When her father had grown ill she had felt obligated to stay home and take care of him. So, instead of going to college in New York, she had gone to the local college to be a teacher. As terrible as it sounded, Annabeth thought these murders were the most exciting things to ever happen in this god forsaken town.

Annabeth had met with the cop during lunch so she missed having lunch with her best friend, a fellow teacher named Marcus. Marcus was constantly trying to get Annabeth to go out with the science teacher, whom he found highly attractive, but Annabeth had rather gouged her own eyes out.

When Annabeth sat at her desk she felt another presence in the room. Her heart stopped and she prepared her lungs to scream if she needed too. She raised her head cautiously. Marcus stood in the back corner grinning like he had won the lottery. "Annabeth," he said walking up to her, "A very attractive man is here asking for you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Marcus for the last time I am not going out with Mr. Brock."

Marcus laughed, "Not him silly. This guy is tall, dark haired, chiseled, and wearing a suit and tie."

Annabeth didn't want to admit the thought was very appealing. She hadn't been on a date in a very long time. However, with the murders she felt anxious about going anywhere with someone she didn't know. She was telling herself that is had to be a stranger that murdered the two teens, but her gut told her the killer could be right under their noses.

A slight tap on the door startled both Marcus and Annabeth. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Annabeth stared towards her door and almost fell out of her chair. The guy who knocked was obviously the attractive guy that Marcus was referring to. "O-oh, come in," Annabeth stuttered.

The attractive man shot her a friendly smile that made Annabeth's heart do somersaults in her chest. "Thank you," he said walking in and leaning against Annabeth's desk, "I am Special Agent Percy Jackson."

_Special agent, Annabeth said to herself, well that explains the suit._

"Hello Agent," Marcus greeted with an outstretched hand.

Percy accepted the handshake and Annabeth admired the incredible muscles running through his forearm. Annabeth shook her head, _snap out of it. You are being ridiculous Annabeth._

"Hello Mr. Jackson," Annabeth stated coolly, "What brings you to my humble classroom?"

"Please call me Percy. Mr. Jackson makes me sound so old," Percy said flashing a smile, "And is there somewhere more private we could talk?"

"Are you asking me out?" Annabeth blurted before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

Percy blushed slightly before answering, "No, this is strictly business Ms. Chase."

Annabeth wanted to crawl under her desk and cry, she had been crazy to ask if this extremely attractive man was asking her out; Percy probably had multiple girlfriends, so she didn't stand a chance. "Sorry, that was insane of me to ask," Annabeth stated, "I teach until 3. Perhaps we could meet at the pavilions out back at 3:15?"

Percy nodded while walking towards the door, "Well it's a date then." Percy grinned before walking out of Annabeth's sight.

Marcus had rambled on to Annabeth about how she needed to go out with Percy and have fun and etc. "He is here on business," Annabeth said, "He isn't going to go out with me."

Marcus had rolled his eyes, kissed her on the cheek, and told her to give him all the juicy details later. Class began again at 12:30, so Annabeth had two and a half hours to think about her upcoming interview with Percy Jackson.

Time seemed to be passing by about as fast as butter churning. She sat at her desk and watched while the class took an open book math exam. Annabeth normally didn't give open book tests, but the week's circumstances had caused her to go easier on the kids. "10 minutes left," Annabeth announced at 2:45."

Annabeth took the time to collect the tests individually from each student, so if any had personal questions they could be addressed immediately. She was on the last row when all hell broke loose. "Ms. Chase," a girl names Kandice yelled from across the room, "Joel has a bad picture hidden in his textbook."

When Annabeth heard 'bad picture,' she expected nudity to be involved. What she didn't anticipate to see when she confiscated the picture was a picture of two naked individuals with knifes sticking out from various parts of their bodies. Annabeth gasped and dropped the paper as if it were on fire. "Joel," Annabeth asked horrified, "What is this? Did you draw this?"

Joel simply shrugged his shoulders and slumped down in his desk. Annabeth waited for an explanation that never came. Annabeth had no idea how to go forward with this situation. The bell rang, ending the day, and the students quickly exited the room. Annabeth knew she should have made Joel stay behind so the situation could be handles properly. Unfortunately, she was glued to the spot. She could not believe a 14 year old had this type of picture in his possession. Annabeth was worried, and completely forgot about her meeting with Percy.

Unlike earlier, Annabeth had no idea how much time had passed. She had finally just slumped down onto the hard floor and tried to process what was happening. Could Joel be a killer she wondered? She had started to analyze the possible explanations when footsteps sounded behind her.

Annabeth whirled around so fast that dizziness clouded her vision. "Are you alright?" Percy asked kneeling down next to her, "You look terrified."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"You didn't show up to our meeting," Percy answered squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Oh my goodness," Annabeth apologized, "I am sorry, I forgot all about the meeting. It has been a crazy evening."

Percy scrunched his face in a worried expression, "What happened, Ms. Chase?"

"Call me Annabeth," she told Percy as she handed him the awful drawing, "One of my students had this crammed in his book."

Percy unfolded the paper and did a double take. He examined the paper from different angles and Annabeth wondered why he needed to see evil from 10 different vantage points. "What is the student's name?" Percy asked finally.

"Joel Brannon," Annabeth answered, "He is a good kid, so there has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

Percy nodded, "I will speak with him tomorrow morning before school. Could you contact the parents and inform them? From what I have heard you are the best teacher here and everyone seems comfortable with you, so it would help me out if you would be present during the meeting."

"Of course," Annabeth said, "I will do anything to help my students."

Percy nodded and stood up, offering a hand to help Annabeth stand. Annabeth smiled politely and grabbed Percy's hand. For the first time in a long time, Annabeth felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Percy's hand felt warm against her cold, shaking one; he felt safe and Annabeth need that now: a feeling of safety.

Percy walked Annabeth out to her car, a red Versa. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, when he opened the driver side door for her and gestured her in. "So chivalry isn't dead after all," Annabeth teased ducking to sit in her car. Percy leaned in and for a moment Annabeth thought, well hoped that he was going to kiss her. However, he just patted her arm and handed her his business card. Annabeth hoped she didn't look as disappointed as she felt. "Call me _anytime,_" Percy emphasized while walking backwards, "And I mean _anytime._"

Annabeth felt her hope being restored and said, "I just might. See you tomorrow Percy."

Percy smiled as he watched Annabeth drive away. Percy thought Annabeth seemed like the 'settling down' type of girl. He had never envisioned that life for himself before, but suddenly the thought didn't seem so terrifying. The last girl he had dated had ended their 6 month relationship because of his job. Percy had become a Special Agent in the FBI when he was 21, younger than most. He was quickly gaining a reputation, but it had caused him to be married to work, and that didn't fit well for a real relationship.

Percy stared down at the drawing Annabeth had given him. Even after everything he had seen, Percy found it highly disturbing, maybe because it was found in the hands of someone so young. He would look into the kid's background back at the police station. Percy also decided her would do a background check on Annabeth Chase. Not because she was a suspect, but simply because Percy wanted to learn more about her before he decided to commit to his current feelings.

Little did Percy know, a killer was lurking in the shadows. "I thought Ms. Chase was better than that. However, it seems like she is going to be the same as every other girl in this town." The man smashed his fist down on the ground beside him, "I have to cure this town of the sickness."

A/N—Thanks to all who followed and reviewed the first chapter! I am happy to hear that you like the story so far, I love murder mysteries and psychological thrillers, and I wanted my otp to be the focus of this one.

I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters feel free to message me or put it in a review and I will try to incorporate it into the story. Also, feel free to message me and just chat if you would like. I don't know many PJO fans personally, and would love to have others to talk too. I also, accept prompts

So please review and happy reading! 14 days until Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods come out and a little over 2 months until 'Blood of Olympus.' I'm excited and terrified at the same time.


	3. A Look in the Mind of a Killer

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 2— A Look in the Mind of a Killer**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_

The man looked out over the long stretch of beach. He wore black pants, a red striped shirt, and a pair of dark shades. He was of average height and normal weight. All in all, the man was completely normal.

Normal was a term many hated to be categorized as. He, however, loved being 'normal' because no one noticed him, which was perfect for a killer. He watched the ocean lap over the burning hot sand and reflected on the look of horror everyone in the town had worn when the teens' bodies had washed ashore.

He put his hand in his pockets and grasped his trophies: the girl's necklace and the boys gold watch. He had hated them both. Everyone was calling them victims, but he knew their true nature. The kids had been nothing but evil, and he had to stop evil from over-taking his town.

A pair of joggers went past, paying him no mind. He watched as they disappeared in the distance. The beach was now empty. He squatted down and put his finger in the sand. He slowly began to trace words into the sand. He made quick work of his message and stood to admire his handiwork. He added the finishing touch to the center of his masterpiece: the trophies.

The man walked away from his work and toward the town. He knew his next victim was currently sitting inside the local library. The girl's mother believed she was studying for a history exam, but he knew the truth. The girl went to the library every day to mess around with the owner of the library, who was a married man with two kids, one of which was the girl's age.

The girl, whose name was Ashley Marrot, was a long standing target of his. She had once been Ms. Chase's student helper, and had used her position to help her and her friends test scores. _She is disgusting._

He approached the window to the library just as Ashley and the owner slipped to a janitor's closet behind the non-fiction section. He felt his fists clinch so hard that his nails drew blood from the center of his palm. _He would make her pay. She was a home-wrecker that needed to be disposed of._

It would not be long before he would make his move. Soon she would share the same fate as the other two. Patience was not his strong suit, but when it came to the game, he was the best there was. 20 minutes passed, and Ashley emerged from the closet, adjusting her shirt. The man wanted nothing more than to kill her now, but it was not the right time. Tomorrow was a full moon, and crazy things always occurred on a full moon. He would strike tomorrow and this town would be rid of one more hypocrite.

Percy now stood on the beach examining the sand. The killer had struck again, but this time it was to brag. On the sand were 7 words: You won't stop me from obtaining justice. A heart with an arrow through it was drawn around the message. What interested Percy the most was the center of the heart, just below the word 'stop.' The killer had left trophies from his victims.

"This is a bad sign," Percy told the officer standing beside him, "The first thing they teach in the academy is if the killer signs his work, another murder won't be far behind."

"I don't believe in all of that psychology mumbo-jumbo," the officer replied.

"What _do _you believe in?" Percy asked in return.

"Good old fashioned police work," the officer said while snapping a picture of the killer's message.

Percy hated when cops used that line. Psychology had advanced police work and yet some were still stuck in the past. He wished he was wrong, but his gut told him if the case didn't catch a break, another body would be found within the next few days.

Percy's phone rang. He answered the phone without looking at the caller id. "Special Agent Jackson speaking."

"Hey Percy this is Annabeth. I put together a list of all my former students who were in the same class as Marissa. I thought you could meet me tonight and we could discuss it."

Percy grinned despite his grisly thoughts of an upcoming doom. He was quickly growing fond of Annabeth Chase. "Hello Annabeth. Is this supposed list a cover to get me to go on a date with you?"

Percy laughed as Annabeth scoffed on the other end, "No. I am a professional. This is simply a meeting between to people that have common interests."

"Common interests?" Percy teased, "Sure sounds like a date to me."

'You are making me regret calling you," Annabeth said laughing.

"Well I would not miss our date for the world," Percy joked, "Where should I pick you up at?"

"Ha," Annabeth said, "That is funny. I will just meet you at the Italian restaurant downtown."

Percy couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed, but replied cheerily, "I will be there at 7:30. See you then Annabeth."

Percy put the phone back in his front pocket. "What are you grinning about?" he officer asked with a confused look, "Do you find this funny?"

"No," Percy answered, "I just received a good phone call, that's all."

The officer rolled his eyes and walked to stand with the police chief, who had just got on scene. Percy hoped Annabeth's list brought some potential suspects. So far, the only suspect he had was Joel, who had drawn a disturbing picture of people with knives stuck out from their bodies.

Percy had interviewed Joel at his house so his mom could be present. Percy had asked Annabeth to sit in on the interview and show her support. He was amazed by how well Annabeth handled the situation; she was so good with the kid. Joel had sworn that he had not drawn the picture, but would never tell who did.

Percy hated to say it, but he believed Joel. The other officers were still looking for more evidence against Joel. Percy had looked at Joel's records and nothing indicated any reason for him to be a cold-blooded killer. Percy suspected they needed to be looking for a boy who was calm and collected, but had a bad temper when confronted. He also believed the suspect would have a bad home life: divorced parents or an abusive situation.

"Who called this in?" Percy asked the sheriff as he walked to stand beside him.

"A boy named Pace Jager," the officer replied, "You want to talk to him?"

"Yes," Percy said, "Is that him over there?" Percy asked pointing to a boy with shaggy black hair and an average build.

"Yeah that's him," the officer replied.

Percy walked over to Pace and introduced himself. Pace seemed excited by the whole situation. He bounced lightly on his heels and answered all of the cop's questions enthusiastically. Percy found Pace odd, but knew first impressions weren't always accurate.

Percy put asking about Pace at the top of his list. He would ask Annabeth what she knew about the kid. Percy asked Pace how he had found the message and other routine questions. Pace had told Percy he had been taking a walk on the beach when he had just stumbled on the writing and had called the police immediately.

Percy thanked Pace for his time and headed to his car. It was 5:15, he had two hours to prepare for his 'meeting' with Annabeth. He opened his car door and hesitated. Percy couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him. He looked around, but saw no one. _I am losing it Percy thought._

As Percy slammed the door shut and started the engine, a bush behind the parking lot rustled. When his car disappeared the figure stepped from his hiding place and watched as Pace entered the parking lot. He hadn't expected the idiot to call the police as quickly as he had. Pace had been his friend for a long time, and had known about his 'activities.' Seeing the excited look on Pace's face made him question his sanity.

He decided that after he disposed of Ashley, he would have to kill his friend to make sure he didn't talk. It appeared it was going to be a busy week.

A/N—okay sorry if this was confusing. Hopefully it is pretty easy to follow. I am trying to set up suspects for you guys, so you can try and solve the murders.

Next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth's 'date.' Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am glad you have liked the story so far. And thank you to everyone who had said this sounded like reading a novel, that makes me feel great, and I appreciate you all so much.

And to my guest reviewer annabethchase- I wanted to tell that I am a girl lol. And to thank you for saying I am a showstopper. That made my night.


	4. Percabeth

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

**Chapter 4—Percabeth**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_

Annabeth had not intended to sleep with Percy on their first date, but that was in fact how the night had ended. She was not going to complain though, it was the best night she had had in a long time.

The night had begun with Percy and Annabeth having dinner at Margerie's in downtown. Annabeth had objected to the dinner being a date, but the waiter had lit the candles on the table anyway. Percy wore a pair of black dress pants and a green button up shirt that matched his eyes. Annabeth had simply worn a grey dress with strappy black heels.

Annabeth had felt self-conscious at first, but after 2 glasses of wine, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Percy was a perfect gentleman and made small talk. After the appetizers, she had completely forgotten they had met here for something other than a good time.

"Annabeth," Percy asked taking a sip from his glass, "Did you bring the list of name for me?"

Annabeth was caught off guard at first. _What list?_ She quickly regained her memory and dug the folded piece of paper from her black purse. She handed it over to Percy, wandering if one of the names on that list was a killer.

Percy scanned the list and asked her questions about each name. "Who is Lester Holds?" Percy asked making a face.

Annabeth giggled and replied, "He was the class trouble-maker. He was always bullying the other kids, but he had a rough home life. I tried to help him as much as I could, but there was only so much I could do for him."

Percy reached his hand across the table and squeezed Annabeth's hand gently at seeing her downcast expression. "I will be as gentle as possible with these kids," Percy promised, "I just have to find if one of them might possibly be a killer."

Annabeth returned the gesture and thanked Percy. Her entire arm was tingling from Percy's touch. Annabeth put the menu in front of her to hide her blush. Percy pushed the menu down and smiled, "It's cute when you try and hide. You are cute when you are embarrassed."

Annabeth swatted Percy's arm playfully and felt her stomach growl. "Percy," she started, "It is so hard to believe that someone I taught or work with might be a killer."

"I know," Percy said, "It is always hard to believe people we know could potentially be something other than what they claim."

"There are three names in particular I want you to check into," Annabeth said wringing her hands together nervously.

"Who?" Percy asked staring at the list.

"Lester, Josh Brans, and Michael Franks," Annabeth said, watching Percy make marks on the paper.

"Why these names?" Percy asked.

"Lester from what I told you earlier," Annabeth said, "Josh used to date Marissa and was furious when she broke up with him. Michael always had anger issues; he didn't fit in with anyone. I could never get through to Michael."

Percy wrote notes down on a piece of paper. "Would you feel comfortable sitting in on the interviews with these kids?"

Annabeth sighed, "Yes, I want to help you find the killer and help them in any way I possibly can."

Percy smiled and leaned back in his chair, "That is why I like you so much Annabeth Chase."

"Why?" Annabeth asked earnestly.

"You are so caring," Percy smiled, "You are willing to help anyone you can, especially your students."

Annabeth was not used to receiving compliments. Thankfully, the waiter had taken that moment to return with their entrees. Annabeth ate her lasagna hungrily, and then remembered she was not eating alone and returned to eating like a civilized being.

Annabeth ate the entire plate of pasta and drank 2 more glasses of wine. Her entire body felt warm and she found herself rubbing her leg against Percy's under the table. She laughed at the goofy expression that spread across his face. Percy paid the bill and offered his hand to Annabeth. She took it graciously and stumbled slightly out of the restaurant.

"I am going to follow you home and make sure you make it safely," Percy said laughing at Annabeth's state, "Remember drunk driving is illegal, so you are lucky you are cute."

Annabeth laughed and put her key in the ignition. She drove cautiously, thanking her lucky stars she only lived 10 minutes from downtown. She pulled in her driveway and watched as Percy shut the car off. "I am going to check the house out first," Percy said, "Can never be to carful with a killer on the loose."

Annabeth nodded and fumbled for her keys. She opened the door clumsily and turned to Percy, almost falling over in the process. "I am going to get you a glass of water," Percy laughed putting his arm around Annabeth.

Percy sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen. He returned seconds later with the glass and sat down beside Annabeth. She gulped the water down and laid her head on Percy's shoulder. "My dad isn't home," Annabeth said as she began to sober up, "Would you be okay staying the night?"

Percy had agreed to and moments later the two had found their selves in a heat of passion. Annabeth hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and for one night, she had forgotten all of her worries: the killer, her students, and her lost dreams of becoming an architect.

Not all was good in the small town of Murkwood that night. On the other side of town, Ashley was fighting for her life. She stared in horror up at the face of her killer. Ashley couldn't believe someone she had called a friend was now choking the life from her body.

Ashley kicked and scratched, but it had no effect on her attacker. She struggled for air, but none came. Her vision began to blur and soon she lost consciousness. The killer stared down at his work. He lifted the lifeless body of Ashley into his arms and carried her from the backyard.

The killer knew Ashley's parents were never home before 8:00 p.m. It was now 7:48, he had 12 minutes to get her body to his car and away from the house. He wanted to showcase his work. Everyone knew a killer was in town, he figured he might as well give the town a show.

A/N—I hope you liked the chapter. So this story had almost 30 followers! So awesome, thanks to everyone following and reviewing.

Please review this chapter and tell me how you liked it.


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose Again

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_**Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose…Again**_

Percy had awoken that morning feeling like a million bucks. He had left Annabeth's house at 6:45 to go and get coffee and breakfast. He had even made a point to leave a cute note for her which is something he had never done before. Hell, he had even whistled while he walked down the sidewalk. Though it terrified him just a bit, Percy had to admit it to himself; he was falling for Annabeth Chase.

How could Percy not fall for Annabeth though, she was beautiful, smart, and could hold her own. In Percy's personal opinion she was the perfect girl. He had gone to a small café on the downtown corner and ordered to lattes and a bag of glazed donuts. Yes, Percy's morning had been perfect until he realized he let his phone die and miss about a thousand calls from the police chief.

Percy had his hand on the café door when he overheard the group of teenagers talking about the body that had been found down near the beach earlier that morning. "What did you say?" Percy had stopped and asked.

The teenagers explained how someone had found the body of the teenage girl Ashley strung up between two palm trees at the entrance of the beach. That is when Percy remembered he had let his phone die and soon his boss was going to kill him for being more than an hour late to the crime scene.

Percy power walked back to Annabeth's house. He let himself in and placed the coffee on the counter. Annabeth walked in with just a shirt on and said, "Well good morning."

Percy grinned and replied, "Good morning I got coffee and breakfast. I would eat with you but apparently there has been another murder."

"What? Who?' Annabeth said with a strand of blonde hair falling into her face.

Percy noted how cute she looked and wished there wasn't a crime scene to investigate because there was something else he had much rather be doing at this moment. "It was Ashley," Percy said shaking his head clear, "I don't know all the details yet."

Annabeth looked as though she were about to cry, but pulled herself together quickly. "I will get dressed and meet you in an hour," she said grabbing a donut.

Percy wanted to argue but knew it wouldn't do any good. He started walking out the door when he remembered his dead phone, "Oh can I charge my phone?"

Percy was on his third cup of coffee. He swallowed an Advil and looked at the horror in front of him once again. Percy wanted to catch the monster responsible for this heinous crime. "Do we have anything to go off of?" Percy asked the CSI guy next to him.

"Nope," CSI said, "There are no prints that we can find and no visible evidence to collect other than her body."

Percy sighed and stared back at Ashley's dead body. Her killer had strangled her and proceeded to string her up by her extremities between two large palm trees. The killer had cut Ashley's wrists postmortem and used her own blood to write 'liar' on her forehead.

Percy had given the list of names from Annabeth to the police chief. He stared down at the list again and wondered if one of these teenagers or school figures was responsible for killing this poor girl and the other kid from a few days ago.

"Percy?"

Percy turned to see Annabeth calling to him from behind the yellow crime scene tape. He walked over to her, "I need you to help me these names. These people trust you so I want you supervising when I interview each of the suspects."

Annabeth nodded solemnly, "Anything I can do to help."

Percy had fired questions at his suspects. Josh Harding had been at a sports event and claimed he had witnesses who could verify his alibi. Percy received the same type of answers from the three other teens Annabeth had pointed in his direction.

Percy had questioned all the staff at the school; the teachers, the librarian, and even the cafeteria workers. All had solid alibis and claimed that they were fond of Ashley. Percy felt completely useless and there was a ruthless killer running around somewhere possibly planning his next kill.

_**Author's note: **__**Sorry this is short but I feel like this chapter needed to focus solely on the morning after and the crime scene itself.. **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have finished my college semester and now have time to focus on my writing. **_

_**So please review and tell me what you think and I will try to have an updated chapter in the next day or two. **_

_**Also, I own none of the people in this story!**_


	6. A Look Back

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_Chapter 6: A Look Back_

Part 1- The Killer; 10 years prior: age 10

It was a cold, rainy day in Fort Lauderdale; an unusual occurrence for the middle of May. Harris Allen sat staring out of his bedroom window into the blurred abyss. He hated Florida. Sure the older kids loved to party for spring break and live it up for a few days, but living in the hot spot was a living hell. Of course, a lot of that had to do with who he lived with.

Harris was 4 years old when first saw his father strike his mother. He had been terrified. In his younger mind he had imagined his parents as the most perfect people on the planet, but that moment had changed his outlook. The worst part had been how his mother simply acted as though nothing had ever happened. Marissa Allen had gotten dressed the next morning, put on a dab of extra makeup, and went to church hand-in-hand with the man who had mistreated her. It made Harris sick, even at that young of an age he knew it had been wrong.

Most ten year old boys enjoyed playing catch with their fathers, but not Harris. No, he tried to actively avoid his father as often as possible. John Allen had only struck his son once, and that had been enough. To the outside world the Allen family was perfect: big house, smart son, and the white picket fence. Only, the three living in the Allen's world knew the true horrors.

As the rain water washed away the color of the sky and outside world, Harris longed to be swept away with it. Though the rain made the world appear white, he found himself seeing red. Red, like the color of his mother's blood when her husband's fist made contact with her lips; red like the lipstick the popular girl's in high school wore. Harris hated the color red; despised it actually. A teacher at his school, Mrs. Copper, had one asked if he wanted to be a fireman. He had replied no because he would much rather be the one to set the flames.

By the age of 8, Harris had sat in the bland office of at least a dozen shrinks. All of them asked the same questions. He figured they all knew his father was a monster, but none of them truly knew how to help. So, Harris had been planning meticulously. He was young, but he was old enough to know if he wanted something done, he was going to have to do it himself.

A loud crash brought Harris back from his daze. The rain had begun to hit his window in waves. He imagined the waves washing the house away and destroying all the pain. However, Harris found himself creeping out of his room and towards the stairs leading to the living room. His heart pounded as screams filled his ears. His mother was crying again, and his father was shouting. A glint caught Harris's eye. He gripped his hand around the prize and walked down the steps as quietly as a mouse.

The kitchen was a mess. Blood splattered the spot above the stove and the dining room chairs were turned on their sides. Harris thought sure the sight was enough to cause his heart to erupt from his chest. His small hand tightened around the object in his right hand, and he advanced towards his father's back. Before his dad could strike another blow to is mom's face he swung as hard as he could.

The world stopped. Harris's mother screamed even louder and crawled to the spot his father had fallen. Blood pooled from the gash behind his ear and Harris stared down at the gold plated trophy in his hand. The trophy had been his father's pride and joy; he had won it during a bowling tournament back in 1983. Harris found a sick sense of joy in the fact he had killed his father with the thing he prized most. "You killed him!" his mother had screamed as she stared at the sticky, red goo running between her fingers.

Harris didn't speak. He simply placed the trophy on the ground and knelt by his mother, "We have to leave. He was mean to us both; he deserved this."

His mother looked at him with a sense of such horror that Harris wanted to disappear. "You are only 10 years old! How would you know if someone deserved this type of fate? You are a monster."

Harris felt the size of a green pea, small and insignificant. "How could you say that to me? I'm your son, and I did this for you."

Harris watched as his mother started to calm down, and the realization that they were finally free of John Allen started to sink in. She nodded and took her son's hand. "Go upstairs and pack a bag. We have to leave before the cops arrive."

Harris grabbed a few essentials: a small, gold chain from his grandmother with a silver clasp, some clothes, and a butterfly knife his father had given him on his 6th birthday. He ran downstairs to find his mother throwing a strong smelling liquid all over the floors. Gas; it dawned on Harris, his mother was going to burn the house down.

It amazed Harris how fast the red flames swept over the lie. That is exactly what it had been, a lie. This house wasn't perfect, the family who had inhabited it was far from it, and now it was over. Harris had discovered he liked the color red a little more now. Red: the color of freedom.

May 7, 2004, the last day Harris lived in captivity. It was also the last day he held the name Harris Allen. No, now him and his mother held a different name and lived in an entirely new city. A city where no one knew the lie and no one cared about the 'tragic' death of John Allen.

Part 2- current day: killer's house

He hated Florida. Still to this very day he despised the so called sunshine state. He wished him and his mother could have moved to a new state: Nashville, Chicago, hell even Georgia. He just hated living in Florida. The people were annoying and none of them understood his purpose in life. They all ignored him and were now ridiculing his work as being cruel and disgusting. Didn't these stuck up assholes know he was doing them all a favor?

The couple he had killed and dumped in the ocean were liars. They had looked down on him and called him stupid. Ashley was a whore; she slept with every guy in town, every guy but him at least. So he had enjoyed strangling the life out her and stringing her up between the palm trees.

Now he was facing his biggest disappointment since learning his father was an abusive jerk. His favorite teacher, Annabeth Chase was a dirty liar like everyone else. Annabeth had been the only teacher to notice him and compliment him. She was nice to him, yet she had betrayed him like everyone else.

Yes, he had witnessed Annabeth sleeping with the enemy, Percy Jackson, Mr. FBI. He hated Percy most of all. How dare this low-life come in and call him psycho. He had looked into Percy's past and knew for a fact that he had no right to judge him for anything.

"Maybe it is time I teach them both a lesson, but Percy Jackson first. Then I will enact my end game and move on to another city," he said as the first drop of rain hit the windshield of his car.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: so sorry it has taken awhile to update. My grandfather hasn't been doing well and I am in college again. Blah, but I think I will have some extra time over the next few days to write, so hopefully I will get the next chapter out quicker._

_Anyway please R&amp;R. I hope you guys liked this one. And make sure to pay attention to the little details; they will help you find the killer._

_Until next time!_


	7. Suspect List

Okay so to my guest reviwer killerkat: thank you for all the reviews! I just got a really good idea of how to make this better for solving the actual mystery. Oh, and don't worry. His old name won't affect anything. I have a major twist planned!

PERCY JACKSON'S NOTEBOOK- SUSPECT LIST

Lester Holds—class bully- unlikely killer

Josh Brans—ex-boyfriend of Marissa- first victim

Michael Franks—outcast, trouble making friends- antisocial?

Mr. Rawmeh- janitor, prior record on drug possession

Mrs. Sinlcair—Teacher. Had a cruel prank played on her by the 3 victims

Dr. Hofstead—Town doctor, cared for all 3 victims.

Jason Phelts—former QB of football team when victims were in high school.

Francis Niikels—secluded, same class as victims, see publicly arguing with the Marissa 2 days prior to her death.

Lewis Darnell—president of the chess club, had a crush on Ashley that caused her to file a restraining order.

Ken Bakers—PE teacher, accused of harassment by both Marissa and Ashley

Fathers of the three victims—always look at the families.

Case Chesters—high school drop-out, bullied.

Donte Edwards—neglected, anti-social, bad tempered.

Sky Hastes—troubled kid, hasn't been heard from since murders, suspect or victim?

George Sangre—outcast, saw a shrink, seemed very troubled.

Lucas Jinks—heavily medicated on anti-depressants.

Randal Werd—Sheriff's son, cocky

Lance Steward—constantly bullied, suicidal.

Shawn Poser—Local gangster, wannabe.

Frank Suder—local drug dealer, supposedly Ashley and Marissa's supplier.

First victims—couple- Marissa and Zander.

3rd victim—Ashley Skye—best friend of Marissa.

Why kill a couple then just a single female? This killer doesn't seem to be following any of the usual psych patterns.

Annabeth Chase- teacher- cute blonde—helpful with knowing way around town and doing interviews with locals. 524-678-9057

_Author's note—this can be your guide for future chapters. Though I can't promise the killer is on this list. Just some names to ponder as I will mention them in future chapters. I love twists and turns so expect the unexpected, as they say on Big Brother… Happy reading. Let me know your theories. _


	8. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_Chapter 8: Revenge is Best Served Cold_

Author's Note- Sorry it's been forever. I promise you guys I will try and update sooner. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorited the story; I really appreciate it!

Jason Phelts was huffing and puffing as much as the big bad wolf from the 'Three Little Pigs' fairytale. He had been called in for questioning by the police… again. The lead detective, Percy Jackson seemed convinced that he murdered Ashley, Marissa, and the Thing (Marissa's boyfriend).

In high school, Jason had been the star quarterback of the football team. He had played one year of college football before blowing his Achilles tendon and ending his future in a hailstorm of media shit shows. Jason now bent forward, hands on knees, and tried to catch his breath. Dectective Hotshot believed that because both Marissa and Ashley had rejected him in high school, that he now possessed the perfect excuse for murder. Jason didn't understand how the stupid detective could honestly believe he was a murderer, a coward yes, but a killer, no.

A shadow crossed Jason's peripheral vision. He whirled around so fast he almost lost his footing. "Is someone there?"

No answer. Jason glanced at is surroundings. He was at the edge of the clearing that led to the waterfront. No one was in sight, which was weird because it was vacation season and a Saturday. Jason assumed that three murders in a little over a week warranted people to be cautious.

A twig crunched to Jason's left. He felt his heartrate accelerate tenfold. _I'm being crazy Jason thought laughing to himself._ Though his footsteps began hitting the ground faster. A hissing sound came from his left. An arrow sunk into the tree two feet from him. Jason winced involuntarily and inched toward the wooden shaft.

The arrow held a small sheet of white paper. Jason removed the paper cautiously. The note contained two simple words: behind you.

Jason felt sweat dripping onto the earth below his feet. He turned and inhaled as the shadowy figure stood motionlessly with a hood drawn to cover the face. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one that is going to kill you Jason. I need to send Percy Jackson a message."

Jason stumbled backwards, tripping on a fallen branch and crashing to the ground roughly. "Why did you kill Marissa and Ashley?"

An eerie laugh erupted from the killer's throat, "I can't believe Percy Jackson thinks you killed those three. You are far too stupid to have pulled off something as elaborate as that."

Jason hated being called stupid. He had actually been highly intelligent but had refused to show it because of his popularity stature. "Show me your face!"

The killer took three silent strides so that he was standing just inches from where Jason sat bleeding and sweating on the dirt. "I guess it can't hurt, you won't be alive long enough to do any damage."

As the black hood fell below the killer's shoulders, Jason couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips. "You? It can't be!"

Jason's eyes grew wide as the sharp blade tore across his throat. He fell back into the dirt, gargling blood and attempting hopelessly to breath. The killer put the hood back over his head and once again covering his face. Jason's mind was racing. How had the biggest world's biggest twat managed to kill four people. Jason coughed and blood ran down his chin and the front of his white t-shirt. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. A sharp pain blossomed in Jason's chest and then nothing. A calm, soothing feeling overcame him and his lifeless eyes stared blankly towards the blue sky.

**Killer' POV**

Killing that meathead had been all too easy. Jason had thought he was so big and strong, but now look at him; laying in a pool of blood, sweat, and his own filthy urine. The killer smiled and knelt down beside the trophy. "One more piece of scum cleansed from this town."

The killer once more took the blade and began to carve his message in the soft flesh of Jason's chest and abdomen. "We will see what Percy Jackson has to say about this."

The killer stood and admired the handy work. "What would you say now dad? I'm doing more good for this world then you ever did."

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke to the bright light of the sun streaming in through the open window. A stirring movement caused him to turn over onto his left side. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, her blonde hair covering her face. Percy propped onto his elbow and smiled. How had he managed to find such a beautiful girl?

"Are you watching me sleep you weirdo?" Annabeth said giggling softly and opening her gray eyes to look at Percy.

"Yes, it had become my new favorite hobby," Percy said laughing.

Annabeth went to reply but was interrupted by the buzz of Percy's phone. "Oh no," Annabeth groaned.

Percy grabbed for his phone on Annabeth's dresser, "Jackson."

Percy listened for several long moments before replying, "Of course, I will be right there sir."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked while rubbing her hand along Percy's shoulders.

"One of my prime suspects just got murdered near the Waterfront, and apparently the killer left me a special message," Percy sighed pulling on his pants.

Annabeth began crying and Percy wished he didn't have to leave. Damn this killer, he thought. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and kissed her hair, "I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

Annabeth nodded and kissed Percy fiercely, "Be careful."

Percy nodded and exited the room. Waterfront wasn't far from Annabeth's house so he walked to the crime scene. It was a long enough walk to clear his head and prepare himself for the killer's message.

The yellow crime scene tape swayed with the wind. Percy ducked under the tape and walked over to his current boss. Percy stared down at the bloody horror scene. "The killer is escalating rapidly. I fear he has only begun his rampage," Percy sighed and began to read the bloody scrawling that lined Jason's torso.

"I just talked to him last night," Percy said to no one in particular.

The message on Jason read: Percy you are looking in the wrong direction. This is your warning don't slander my work and if you want Annabeth to live quit defiling her. I have only started your penance.

"I hate it when I'm right," Percy sighed, "This asshole has another thing coming if he is going to threaten Annabeth. Chief I want someone on Ms. Chase at all times."

Please review your thoughts on the chapter and any theories you might have.

Thank you guys and until next time


	9. Different Vantage Points

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_Chapter 9: Different Vantage Points_

Percy was going crazy. Ever since the killer had left that sinister message on the latest victim two and a half weeks ago, Percy had been overzealous. He had cut off contact with Annabeth, which was killing him, and had ensured that she had police protection at all times.

Percy's phone vibrated for the hundredth time in the past week. The first week he had ignored Annabeth's calls, she had simply been angry. Now, the constant calls made him worry. He wanted to talk to her, but he wanted to keep her safe even more. If it was an emergency she would leave a voicemail right? He glanced at the screen of his iPhone 5 and sighed when the saw the name on the screen: Annabeth Chase. For the hundredth time Percy had an internal battle with himself over whether or not to answer her call and tell the killer shove it where the light doesn't shine.

Alas, Percy clicked the decline button and began screaming violently into his fancy $5 Kmart pillow. His phone once again lit up bright in the darkness of the room. Percy grabbed the phone angrily only to see a voice mail alert from Annabeth.

Percy listened patiently as he waited for the voice command that told him to enter his password. "Hey Percy, it's Annabeth…_again._ I don't know why you are dodging my calls. I understand you think you are protecting me, but avoiding me is making it worse. I really need to see you; there is something I need to tell you. The killer be damned, I mean I need Mr. Big Bad FBI guy to protect me right now. So, come over tomorrow."

Percy gasped for air, he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath for the entirety of Annabeth's message. Annabeth's right, Percy thought, as always. He texted back a quick 'you are right. Mr. Big Bad FBI guy will see you tomorrow. Good night beautiful.'

Percy smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Despite the horror he had witnessed in the month and two weeks, he found himself happy. In fact, Percy could gander that this was the happiest he had ever been. Percy thought of his parents back home, he wondered if he should visit them when the case was over. It had been ten years since he had been home, would his parents even want to see him after all this time?

Annabeth sat on the floor in her small, white tiled bathroom. She had been trying to call Percy all week. He had finally text her to say he would see her tomorrow. When she had first learned of the killer's message and Percy's annoying persistence to ignore her so she would 'be safe,' Annabeth had been pissed. She hated being ignored. When she discovered an unsettling truth, her anger dissipated and she just desperately wanted to talk to the guy she liked. It was crazy to think that it had been over a month since had begun falling for the handsome FBI agent, but the object she had been obsessing over for the past week showed that it had clearly been that much of a time lapse.

Annabeth wasn't accustomed to sitting on the floor and crying, but here she was. Her hand was cramping from gripping the small object in her hands.

What was she going to do? Percy would leave as soon as this case ended and they would probably never speak again. Annabeth sighed and slumped further to the floor, she clearly was not going to be getting any sleep tonight.

A slight tap on her door made Annabeth's heart lurch. "Yes?"

"Ms. Chase, we will be outside in the patrol cars if you need anything. Get a good night sleep," one of the stationed officers said.

Annabeth listened to the sound of retreating footsteps and the closing of her front door. She leaned over and vomited into the toilet. Wiping her mouth with a towel, Annabeth rose and quickly stripped herself of her clothes. She stepped into the small glass cubicle she called a shower and allowed the water to temporarily take all her worries away.

Annabeth sat on the floor of the shower. She couldn't seem to stop crying. The murders, her and Percy, well mainly her and Percy, as selfish as that was. Why couldn't Percy have come here on vacation and just decided to never leave, and be with her forever. Instead, her knight in shining armor had come galloping in to save a town from its own horrors and would spirit away as soon as his heroic duties ended.

When the water became unbearably cold, Annabeth shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy, pink robe. She stared at her reflection and shivered involuntarily. _It's because I was inn the shower for over an hour. That's all. Nothing is wrong._

The clock on Annabeth's bedside table read 12:34 AM. Annabeth picked up her cell phone and debated on whether she should try Percy again. The cold feeling swept over her again. Annabeth stared at the digital clock on her phone, 2:31 AM. Annabeth felt herself begin to panic. She attempted to rationalize the situation: _maybe the power went off? I mean the police are right outside, so I am obviously safe._

Annabeth decided she would go and check to see if her bodyguards needed anything to eat or drink; that would allow a good excuse to check on them and reassure herself. She strode purposefully to the front door and stopped dead in her tracks.

The door was wide open and the brass handle covered in blood. Annabeth ran outside and screamed when she saw the chubby officer that had checked on her earlier slumped halfway onto the pavement with his throat slit wide open; the officer's blood pooled onto the pavement and stained the nearby grass with a purplish tint.

Annabeth reached for her phone and quickly dialed 911. When the operator answered, Annabeth quickly explained who she was and that the officers watching her house had been murdered. The operator told her to go inside and lock all the doors and wait for the police to show up. Annabeth complied without hesitation.

Annabeth grimaced as her fingers made contact with the slippery blood that stained the doorknob. She locked the door with a vengeance and called Percy. One ring, two rings, three rings, and voicemail. "Shit," Annabeth said and impatiently waited for the beep, "Percy, the killer has been here. He killed the two police officers. I'm scared. Please call me back."

As Annabeth finished her message the floorboard above her creaked. Annabeth stared at the ceiling, when she averted her gaze back she nearly fainted from fear. A figure dressed in all black stood at the top of her stairs. Annabeth deduced it was a man because of the height, and sturdy build; he wore a mask similar to that of the movie 'The Strangers.'

Annabeth backed away quickly and winced as her back hit roughly against the door. She grasped the knob and hurled herself onto the front porch. She ran towards the street and screamed help as loud as she possibly could.

"Annabeth," the figure said close behind her, "There is no need to be afraid. I just want to help you."

"Like you helped Ashley and the other kids," Annabeth said, her voice quaking with fear, "No thanks, I don't think I need that kind of help."

The man laughed, and Annabeth swore she knew the voice from somewhere. "I won't kill you yet. You will live long enough to see me kill Percy Jackson, then I will kill you," the man said leaping towards her.

Annabeth gasped as she was tackled to the ground. She went to scream, but instead found herself choking on a nasty tasty substance. The smell intoxicated her, and Annabeth found her eyes closing. _Chloroform, Annabeth thought miserably. _Annabeth used her last bit of consciousness to plead with her abductor, "Please, don't do this."

"Why not," the man asked tauntingly.

Though Annabeth knew there was no hope, she disclosed her secret, if for no other reason than to simply say it aloud, "I'm pregnant."

_Author's note—Dun Dun Dun. Cliffhanger. What did you guys think of the chapter. Who is the killer. Will Percy save Annabeth. Keep reading to find out._

_And thanks for all the follows and favorites! You guys rock! Seriously, there are over 50 followers and that just makes a girl so happy._

_So please review and continue to read. Enjoy! Promise to update soon!_


	10. Frantic Days Await

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_**Chapter 10- **__**Frantic Days Await**_

_Author's Note—I am back finally! School is over and my brain is finally back in writing mode. _

_So, I will be updating at least once a week now, unless something changes, and I will try to give you guys a heads up if that happens. _

_Follow my tumblr- chelsealynne87 I am tracking the tags for this story- #the fates work in mysterious way and #ladymarvel87_

_Also my ask box is open if you want to talk, ask me something, or give a story idea! _

_Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Bang, Bang, Bang! Percy shook his hand and attempted to halt the terrible thoughts running through his mind. Percy quickly dialed the offices number; the sheriff answered on the second ring. "Hello, Sheriff speaking."

"Sheriff," Percy breathed into the phone, "I believe something bad might have happened to Annabeth. I am at her house now, and am about to kick in the door."

The sheriff gave his approval and with lightning-fast reflexes Percy kicked in the white door with a loud crack. He rushed the house with his gun held in front of him. Every muscle and fiber in his body screamed with tension and anxiety.

Percy winced as he stepped into the living room. The once orderly setup was now awry. The grey couch was flipped to its side. The glass coffee table was shattered with dried blood staining the tanned carpet below. Percy slapped gloves on, removed an evidence bag and sprayed the blood stain; then quickly took a sample and placed it in the clear bag.

Percy called the local CSI. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. Why hadn't he already found this serial killer? If he had Annabeth would not be missing right now. Though Percy was thankful for the fact that he hadn't found a body.

Every other room in Annabeth's small house seemed to be untouched. Percy heaved himself into a chair at the kitchen table and quietly sobbed into his arm. He could not lose Annabeth, he just couldn't.

When Percy was a child he had come home from school one day to find his older sister and her boyfriend dead on the back patio. The police had told Percy and his mom that it had been a murder suicide. His parents had put Percy in counseling, but all the blood still haunted Percy. Until he met Annabeth, he had refused to get close to anyone for fear they would end the same fate as his sister. Now as the police and CSI scoured the house Percy realized his worst fear was coming to life. He must be cursed, that was the only explanation.

_3 hours later_

Percy's hands shook as he placed the plastic coffee cup to his lips. How many cups was this, 3 or 6? Percy had lost count. CSI was going through all the evidence. He had already been informed that the blood he had found on the carpet wasn't Annabeth's. Now he had his fingers crossed that the bastard who had terrorized this town and taken Annabeth had his blood in the system.

Of course, that was just wishful thinking. Percy sighed as he was informed that the kidnapper had type O- blood, but was not in the system for any priors. The only good news was that the blood contained a rare anomaly that would be easily identified when they started testing potential suspects' blood.

Percy shoved his gun in his belt, grabbed his badge, and slammed his desk drawer shut. He swore that he would find Annabeth and bring her back safely; even if that meant tearing this town apart.

_In the middle of an abandoned field south of the beach_

Darkness flooded the empty cavern. Annabeth groaned as her stomach grumbled hungrily. She stared at the plate of food her captor had brought her earlier that day, or yesterday, Annabeth was already losing track of time with the lack of sunshine.

Annabeth swore she wouldn't eat any of the potential poisoned food, but the cramp in her stomach told her she was going to eventually have to take that risk. _You aren't just thinking about yourself anymore either Annabeth _she admonished herself. Cautiously Annabeth took hold of the plate that she had placed beside her. She winced as she began to chew the stale bread and wished she hadn't angrily thrown the glass of water at the man earlier. After she forced herself to consume the last bite of the bread, she grasped plate once more.

Annabeth almost dropped the slimy, cold piece of meat that her hand made contact with. She mentally prepared herself and took a large bite of the meat. Though she couldn't be sure, Annabeth assumed it was Salisbury steak.

As disgusting as the food was Annabeth found herself feeling more alert. She placed her hand gently on her belly and said, "I promise we will make it out of here. I won't let anything bad happen to you baby."

A small light from above shined down on Annabeth. "Please let me go!" Annabeth pleaded, "Please I promise I won't tell anyone. I mean I don't even know who you are."

Annabeth heard a ladder creaking somewhere a few feet in front of her. She shrunk back as the man clomped heavily until he was standing right in front of her. "Don't even know me?" the man practically roared.

Annabeth racked her brain, trying to match the voice with a face. She knew she knew this man from somewhere but had no idea where from.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth apologized, "I just can't remember you at the moment. I do recognize your voice. Please just let me go."

"I am not letting you go anywhere. I only came to bring you these." The man said as he dropped the contents in his hands down at her feet.

Annabeth nervously reached for the bottles just as the man proceeded back up the ladder. The light disappeared as the man slammed the hatch above shut and loudly clicked a lock into place.

Annabeth accessed her rations. Two bottles of water and a bottle of prenatal vitamins. For the first time since she had been thrown in this hellhole, Annabeth felt a tinge of hope.

_9 AM- Wednesday, June 18__th__. 2 days since kidnapping._

Percy walked the halls of the school sullenly. It always felt weird being in a school. He had hated school, everything about it. Yet, here he was, in Annabeth's school. He sighed and looked through his notebook. Someone in this school had to have some idea of who took Annabeth.

"Detective Jackson!" a high pitched voice from behind him called out, "Wait!"

Percy turned to see the blonde haired man that had been with Annabeth the first time he had arrived here. "Marcus, right?" Percy asked outstretching his hand.

"Yes detective. I am so glad you remembered!" Marcus said.

"What can I do for you Marcus?" Percy asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you had any lead on Annabeth?" Marcus asked becoming serious, "She is my best friend you know. I am teaching her class as well as my own, and the kids are starting to ask questions. I don't know what to tell those precious kids."

Percy sighed, "I am sorry Marcus. I wish I had better news. We do believe she is still alive, but have not found any traces of her so far. I am leading the search firsthand and I will not rest until I find her alive and well."

"I am so glad to hear you say that Percy," Marcus said grasping Percy's hand tightly, "I know Annabeth thought the world of you."

Percy nodded and wished Marcus a farewell. Percy quickly made his way to the principal's office. He asked the receptionist to print of missing flyers and a sign-up sheet for volunteers that would be willing to help look for Annabeth.

Percy got into his car and drove to his room. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and flopped down on the overly springy motel bed. He downed the beer in one swallow. He fell asleep to the sound of the television story on Annabeth's disappearance and how it was connected to the murders.

Outside his window, the shadow of the killer stood watching.

_**Well there it is chapter 10. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Hope you liked it and please review, review, review because they make me a very happy author!**_


	11. Slip Up

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_**Chapter 11: **__**Slip Up**_

_Disclaimer: Just to make sure everyone knows- I don't own Percy Jackson, I'm not Rick, if I was the PJO movies would have been Harry Potter quality._

_**Author's Note—Thanks for all those who are following the story! You are all wonderful. Also, if you could please check out the new PJO story I am writing that would be amazing! It's called 'I'll be Bad for You.'**_

_1 week and 2 days missing- 6:45 AM- search party._

Percy winced as he downed his sixth cup of coffee. He had been leading a search party in the small wooded areas about three miles from the beach for the past four days. So far the only thing Percy managed was bags under his eyes and a migraine. Since the search party started he had managed to get in around 3 hours of sleep and it was beginning to catch up with him.

Half of the small Florida town was out searching for Annabeth, but so far they had turned up jack squat. Percy was tired and frustrated. He swore he would rip the scumbag apart who took Annabeth. Percy just hoped they would find her in time.

_7:15 AM—place of captivity_

Annabeth was curled into a ball in the corner of the small hole she was being kept in. the ground below her was hard and smelled of rotting earth. She gagged and sat up just as the bile exited her mouth. Annabeth groaned and scooted to the opposite corner; morning sickness was terrible, but was even worse when it sank into the ground and stayed there in the hot Florida air.

'How long have I been down here?' Annabeth wondered laying on her back and staring at the black abyss above. It seemed like forever since she had been drugged and thrown into this pit. Something bothered Annabeth about her attacker.

Annabeth remembered how her attacker swore he would keep her alive until Percy could witness her death, and then he would kill them both. Yet, he was bringing her food, water, and pre-natal vitamins. It didn't make any sense to Annabeth at all. The biggest mystery was where she knew him from, he seemed so familiar, yet Annabeth didn't recognize the man's voice.

The hatch above creaked and was thrown open wide causing bright light from the sun to stream in the hole. Annabeth shrank away from the brightness, which let her know she had been in this hole at least a week because her eyes were already becoming adjusted to the darkness. "Annabeth," The man said with his deep voice, "I brought you some provisions. I won't be back until night. I am helping the search party look for you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Annabeth cried, "What did I ever do to you?"

The man laughed cruelly, "You are the worst of all the sinners in this town. I thought you were different, but you are just as much a pathetic whore as the rest of them."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth screamed as the man began climbing the ladder, "You are insane!"

Annabeth slumped down into the dirt. She wished the man would remove his mask, so she could know who her attacker was. She began to cry and held her stomach as though it was her lifeline, which in all reality, this baby was the only thing keeping her from going crazy.

_Search party—11:00 AM—Lunch time._

All the volunteers from the search party were sitting in the sand eating lunch. A local café had catered the lunch and was currently handing out business cards to a young couple munching on salad wraps.

Percy shook his head disgusted, "People benefit from tragedies."

"That is true Detective," Marcus said sitting beside Percy.

Behind Marcus were two other teachers Percy faintly recognized as the gym teacher and math teacher. "Glad you could all come out and help," Percy said gruffly.

"Of course," the math teacher, Mrs. Crawford, replied, "We all move Annabeth."

Marcus and the gym teacher, Mr. Goad, nodded their assent. Percy thought this would be a good time to learn more about Annabeth, so he would have something more to talk to her about when he got her back. "So the three of you know Annabeth well," Percy asked taking a bite from his turkey sandwich.

"Yes," Marcus answered, "I started teaching here about a year ago and Annabeth was so friendly to me. It was only her second year teaching and we bonded over the fact we were the youngest teachers here."

Percy nodded and took in Marcus. He was tall, 6'2, and had bleach blonde hair with a high-pitched voice that Percy felt sounded a little forced. "I see," Percy answered, "So do any of you know of a bad breakup Annabeth might have gone through recently? Maybe she has an ex that wanted revenge?"

Mrs. Crawford and Mr. Goad both excused themselves saying they weren't close with Annabeth outside of school. "They are soooo boring," Marcus said giggling, "Annabeth has never dated anyone since I have known her. She is my best friend and I'm always picking out men for her, I have great taste in guys you know.

Marcus winked playfully at the last sentence and Percy smiled politely. He had figured Marcus homosexual but didn't want to make any stereotypical judgements. "So," Percy continued, "Is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt Annabeth? I know I have already asked, but sometimes a different setting can trigger new memories."

Marcus nodded and sat deep in thought, "Oh my goodness. I can't believe no one thought to tell you about Randal Werd."

"The sheriff's son?" Percy asked confused. The sheriff's son was cocky, but had seemed eager to join the search party and help look for Annabeth.

"Yes," Marcus said nodding in Randal's direction, "He was obsessed with Annabeth. He was always telling her how pretty she was and that he wanted to have one of those teacher/student relationships. Annabeth, of course, dismissed him and Randal got really angry."

Percy wrote all of the information about Randal in his notebook, "Do you think that Randal is capable of harming Annabeth?"

Marcus shook his head, "No he is a stupid kid. He is not smart enough to come up with such an elaborate kidnapping. I just thought you should know. Perhaps the sheriff?"

"Thanks for all your help Marcus," Percy said standing, "It's 12:15 so we should probably start searching for Annabeth again."

Percy considered confronting the sheriff and his kid, but decided against it because it was doubtful either had any involvement. Percy stared into the blueness of the ocean and prayed this would be the day they would find Annabeth alive and well.

As the other searchers began finishing their lunches, Percy stared into the vast blue. He had always loved the ocean and watched as the elaborate waves washed over his black sneakers. The thought triggered something in Percy's mind and he found he had a new suspect for the murders and kidnapping.

Percy picked up his cell and dialed the desk of the computer analyst at the FBI, "Donna? Yeah I need you to look up everything on a Marcus Darnell, his entire life all the way up to when he started teaching."

Percy remembered the harsh look on Marcus's face when he said that Randal could never pull of such an elaborate kidnapping. He had sounded proud and Percy remembered thinking his voice sounded forced.

Percy turned and scanned the beach, but Marcus was nowhere in sight.

_**Author's Note—So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review or Annabeth dies mwhaha. **_

_**So don't know how many more chapters I will have in this particular story, but I am already planning a sequel because I have had so much fun writing this and I'm percabeth trash lol**_

_**Tumblr—chelsealynne87 #ladymarvel87 #the fates work in mysterious ways**_

_**Until next time **_____


	12. Trust No One

_**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**_

_**Chapter 12: Trust No One**_

_I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated! I have been so busy. I moved to Virginia for a summer internship and am working 40 hours a week without pay. I finally have a little time to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you are in the DC area we might bump into each other tomorrow!_

_Enjoy and please remember to review. Also thanks for all the follows, reviews, favorites, and personal messages; I am so glad you all are enjoying the story so far!_

_Also, I have one chapter posted on my new PJO fic 'I'll Be Bad for You.' Please check that story out and let me know what you think. I will be updating it regularly once I finish this story. Thanks, love you all you are the best._

_PS. I feel like I possibly know how Rick Riordan feels with these cliffhanger endings now. The power is overwhelming hahaha…._

Percy had spent what seemed like an eternity on hold with the secretary of the FBI's headquarters. The agent next to him, Agent Cardell, gave Percy an annoyed look. Percy returned with a snarl of indigence only to realize he was grinding his pen into the old oak tree next to him with a loud scraping sound.

Percy muttered a half-assed apology before storming off towards the coast. He plopped down onto the warm sand and removed his shoes. Percy sighed and attempted to forget his worries for a few moments by cooling his feet off in the ocean.

It worked temporarily, but Percy had become so consumed by the case and his grief of losing the one girl he had ever truly had feelings for, Annabeth. Oh, how he wished she were here right now. His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice on the other end of the phone.

"Detective Walker speaking," the voice grumbled.

"Hello," Percy answered clumsily, "This is special agent Percy Jackson speaking. I am working on the multiple homicide and kidnapping case here in Florida. I need information on a potential suspect: Marcus Darnell."

There was a long pause before Detective Walker replied, "I am sending the file to the local precinct now."

"Thanks," Percy said before realizing the detective had already hung up the phone. Percy listened to the static coming from the other end and realized it was a perfect representation of his current state: disconnected and empty, void of any emotions because he no longer felt dialed in with reality. This case had drained him; constantly staring into the eyes of dead kids and the face of his lover who may or may not be dead after almost ten days missing.

_Place of Captivity: 3:20 PM_

Annabeth wished she had drank the water that her captor had brought earlier that morning. She had wasted time and energy and knocked the bottle over, spilling the contents across the already damp earth below. It had only been a short time ago when she had attempted to scream for help when she heard footsteps above.

People were right above her and she had been too weak to help herself. Annabeth admonished herself and attempted to force herself to believe that she would get the people's attention when they walked by again. The thought was highly unlikely but Annabeth could only hope at this point.

A pain in her abdomen caused Annabeth to wince. She rubbed her slightly swollen belly and for the infinite time, apologized to the small miracle that rested in her stomach. She wished she were at home, resting and watching television, and eating cookie dough ice-cream straight out of the container.

The thought was enough to make Annabeth start to cry again. She immediately forced herself to stop, Annabeth was smart and she knew the lack of nutrients combined with the energy expense would be enough to cause dehydration.

So, Annabeth scooted back and leaned against the dirt wall. Just as she felt her eyes closing, the bright light of the sun appeared overhead.

Annabeth blanched and stared at the beautiful sight of the palm trees above. Unlike the times before, Annabeth's captor did not descend the stairs to join her. She waited and after what seemed like an hour, Annabeth decided to make a run for it.

_A cabin in the woods, approximately 1 mile from place of captivity._

Marcus sat on a wooden bench in the forest. A slight breeze brushed through his hair and he leaned into the rough wood behind his back. The wood reminded him of bad times throughout his childhood and he immediately sat up straight, avoiding all contact with his back and the wooden surface.

Marcus could not describe it but this spot in the forest caused him to feel restless. This spot had always seemed to call out to Marcus, like an old friend who simply wanted to catch up and make awkward small talk.

Marcus's pale, blue eyes squinted at the hot, summer sun and he realized with a start that he hated Florida. When he had first moved to this gods-forsaken town, he had been so excited and filled with wonder. Now he was tanned, single, and miserable.

Marcus absent-mindedly rubbed his ring finger, a constant reminder of the last and most precious thing that Florida had robbed from him. When his ex-fiancé had drowned in the ocean from a rapid current, he had told himself it was for the best. He was young and his brain would plasticity would allow him to move on and rebuild a new and better life. Apparently his brain was broken.

Marcus not only had failed to move on, but the pain of his loss brought back everything he had lost as a child. Childhood was the last thing he ever wanted to remember, but lately he couldn't stop reliving the everlasting loop of hellish memories that haunted him.

Marcus winced as the wooden bench and his back made contact once again. He personally felt he had proved all those who doubted him wrong; all those people, family included, who thought he was crazy and weak minded. Yes, Marcus thought he has proven his worth in the world, to the community especially.

Marcus stood just as a soft sound echoed from just minutes from where he currently stood.

_Percy Jackson's desk—6:30 PM_

Percy sat at his mahogany desk at the field office and flipped through Marcus Darnell's file. Percy read the birth certificate which stated that Marcus had originally been born in Nashville, Tennessee; but had spent a large part of his childhood in Fort Lauderdale.

Percy didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he read the date of the birth certificate. According to the small piece of paper he held in his hands, Marcus was born in 1994, making him only 20 years old; much too young to be teaching, how had the school missed this?

Percy made multiple calls. The school had on file the same birth certificate, except their file stated that Marcus was a 25 years old. Percy rubbed his temples, he didn't know what to believe. His only option at this point was to find Marcus and make him tell the truth.

Percy had a feeling that when he found Marcus, Annabeth wouldn't be far behind. At least, that is what Percy was hoping.

Percy closed the file and went to the dinette to make a small dinner. Unbeknownst to him that the person he wanted stood only a few steps from him.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it was short. I hope to update sooner this time, but do keep in mind I have a science internship and the fate of mankind rests on my shoulders…. JK! I am doing research though so my brain isn't in the most writing mood when I come home. I can currently tell you all about fly brains though if you are interested… no? _

_Please Review and keep following the story. That makes me happy and if you love me enough I promise to make an extra effort to update faster! Promise on the River Styx (thunder rumbles in the distance)._

_Alrighty bye lovelies and until next time _


	13. The Wave Spills Over

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!**_

_**So to all my new followers and reviewers, welcome aboard and thanks for your support!**_

_**To all the readers who have been here from day 1 thank you for sticking around through all the madness! Love all my readers 3**_

_**And everyone thank my roommate Sarah, for being awesome and doing her roomie job to keep me on my game. I came back from my walk to a note on my door that read, "Chelsea you aren't allowed to pee until you write." **_

_**So without further ado, here is chapter 13!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**The Tide Spills Over**

_2 weeks; place of captivity._

Annabeth forced her dry, scratchy throat to swallow. Her captor had yet to return in 12 hours and Annabeth was sorely feeling the effects: her stomach grumbled with uneasiness, her throat ached, and her limbs were cramping severely. One would think this was a shirt amount of time to begin experiencing dehydration, but in the scorching heat and limited fluid intake over two weeks Annabeth's body was deteriorating rapidly.

Annabeth gripped her stomach and panicked at the emptiness within herself. Not knowing if her baby would make it through this terrible ordeal made Annabeth panic internally. The panic, stress, and anger that had begun accumulating over the past 14 days began to boil over. Annabeth stood on shaky knees and with all the strength her weakened body could muster, she screamed as loud as she possible could.

Annabeth had not expected to receive such a generous response from her own two lungs. When she opened her mouth to scream a shrill and unfamiliar sound wretched itself from her body and echoed throughout the small space. Annabeth sunk down to her knees and wondered sadly if the surge of energy had been her motherly instincts trying to save the herself and the precious cargo that might or might not ever have the chance to see the light of day.

Annabeth told herself that after she closed her eyes for a few moments she would feel better. Soon her blonde hair spread over the hard earth and her eyes saw shut leaving Annabeth's world in total darkness once again.

_The school playground; Annabeth age 13_

The sound of the lunch bell went off and Mrs. Castleberry quickly herded her rowdy 8th graders outside onto the small playground. Annabeth skipped happily outside and towards the swing set. Her best friend, Darlene, was absent today and Annabeth was saddened by the thought of swinging alone.

Annabeth adjusted her weight on the uncomfortable arch of the swing when a hand made contact between her shoulder blades, knocking her to the ground. She gasped as the breath was knocked from her lungs and her cheek smashed the wood chips covering the ground. She turned around as Gary Fasking began to laugh and point at her.

Annabeth felt her eyes water, but refused to give the school bully the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Why did you fall down loser?" Gary asked snarling, "Didn't your mommy teach you how to swing?"

Annabeth felt her face flush and blood trickle down her wrists as she dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Her grey eyes clouded over like storm clouds on a rainy day and she lunged.

Annabeth must have blacked out during the excursion because she had absolutely no recollection of nearly clawing Gary's eyes out of his head. When Mrs. Castleberry roughly jerked Annabeth off and pulled her back, she screamed a nearly animalistic howl that would make an adult quake.

"Annabeth calm down!" Mrs. Castleberry had screamed frantically.

It had taken the rest of recess, but the red fog that had overtaken Annabeth finally receded and the horror of what she had done sank in. She sniffled as she sat on the wooden bench outside the principal's office. "What have I done?" Annabeth fretted, "Not only will I be in big trouble but this might ruin my chances of getting into a good college one day. I have to fix this." Annabeth might have only been 13, but even then she knew college was her only ticket away from her hellish home life.

_About a mile from captive hole_

Marcus sat forward abruptly. He shook his head and dug a finger in both his ears, "I must be hearing things."

He listened intently to see if he could hear the sound again. Though Marcus knew it was improbable that the sound he had just heard was a scream, he decided to check anyway. He walked back towards the entrance of the woods. The search party had combed this area at least a dozen times, so Marcus assumed this was a waste of energy. However, the creak that gave way from below his right foot told him otherwise.

Marcu knelt down and began throwing leaves behind his head. He shook his head to remove the greenery that had managed to fall in his blonde hair and stared shocked at the wooden board with a metal latch that sat just inches below his nose. How had no one managed to find this yet?

Marcus yanked on the latch, which barely moved. He took his iPhone from his left pocket and cursed when the no signal sign flashed back at him. Marcus sighed, he hoped he could manage the sight on his own because Macho FBI man wasn't coming to the rescue anytime soon.

Marcus gripped the latch firmly and pulled with all his might. Falling backwards, Marcus gleamed as he stared at the open pit before him. He crawled to his knees and stared into the black abyss, "Annabeth?"

When no response came, Marcus began to worry. He really didn't want to go into this nasty hole in the ground, but he knew it was necessary. Besides, if Annabeth really was down here, he would get to be the hero and everyone would love him. With that thought in mind, Marcus descended the small, wooden ladder that led down into the darkness, and hoped that no creepy bugs decided to nibble on him.

When Marcus's feet touched the ground he breathed a heavy sigh of relief: no bugs or dead bodies, good sign. He unlocked his phone and opened the flashlight app. When the bright light illuminated the darkness, Marcus yipped with glee as his eyes landed on Annabeth's form curled into the fetal position. "Annabeth!" Marcus said kneeling to the ground beside her, "Wake up!"

Marcus felt his pulse quicken when he felt Annabeth began to stir from underneath his hand. He smiled and sat back on his rear, she was alive and he was going to be the one to save her; his joy was palpable.

"Did you bring water?" Annabeth asked groggily.

Marcus patted his pockets, only to remember he had left his canteen on the beach. "I am so sorry Annabeth, I don't have water, but I am going to take you to safety now," Marcus said gently.

Annabeth fully turned on her side now and stared up at Marcus with confusion. Marcus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Marcus? Annabeth asked weakly, "Is that you?"

Marcus smiled and pulled Annabeth to his chest, "I am so glad you are alright, and yes it's me."

Marcus stiffened as he felt Annabeth's tears soak his shirt. "I didn't think I would ever see another living soul again," Annabeth sobbed, "Please hurry and get me out of here."

Nodding vigorously, Marcus stood and picked Annabeth up. His knees almost buckled from the exertion, but once he had a good hold on the blonde, Marcus discovered she was actually not heavy at all. He braced himself and began to climb the ladder, rung by rung. Once he reached the entrance he was sweating from anxiety and exertion.

"Here we are," Marcus said, "Now to get you back to the beach. Special agent Percy Jackson has been looking for you."

_Beach front, 7:45 AM_

Percy stood on the edge of the ocean and watched as the waves washed over his feet. It had now been over two weeks since he had last seen Annabeth and he hated to admit he was losing hope. A loud popping sound from his right side made him jump and spill his coffee down the front of his shirt.

"Damn it," Percy said fanning the hot liquid pooling on this blue button up.

Percy had pulled another all-nighter. He had now read Marcus's file at least a dozen times and he still couldn't find the link that he needed. He knew Marcus was his guy, but he had no idea the motive behind the crimes or what Marcus's past was in the slightest.

Another loud pop made Percy's reflexes go into high alert. He removed his gun and stalked towards the sound. Percy flinched as his foot crunched on a stray twig. He stopped and stared at his surroundings. A slight breeze brought a rusty smell into Percy's nostrils.

Percy grimaced at the familiar smell just a something warm and wet dripped onto his neck. He slowly lifted his head and threw his arms above his head just as the last rope restraint gave way. Percy stumbled backwards as the make-shift rope bed crashed to the ground and spilled its contents across the leaves.

Percy had to fight back nausea as arms, legs, torso, and finally a head rolled to rest just inches from where he stood. Percy quickly stumbled out from the forest and vomited all the contents of his stomach into the salty water. He regained his composure and walked back to the grisly sight.

Tufts of blonde hair had been ripped from the scalp and lay scattered about in various tree limbs and soil. Percy had to hold back a second round of regurgitation as he pulled a pair of gloves from his back pocket. Slipping them over his sweaty hands Percy knelt down and turned the head so it was facing him.

Sighing with relief, frustration, and sadness Percy stared into the lifeless eyes of Marcus Darnell.

_**Author's note: Well there is chapter 13. Unlucky 13. Did you guys think Annabeth was safe and all was well? That would have been entirely too easy. Mwhahaha!**_

_**Anyways now that I have tortured my favorite characters and you my readers further I will leave you for now.**_

_**Until next time. Maybe Annabeth will be saved then? You will have to keep reading to find out ;) **_


	14. The Truth Starts to Reveal Itself

_**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**_

_**Chapter 14: The Truth Starts to Reveal Itself**_

**Author's Note—Hey well I hope you guys will forgive the super long delay. I am so so so sorry! I am graduating college in December and preparing for grad school applications and my mind feels like it is going to explode! But I have finally gotten remotely caught up on life and wanted to take the opportunity to update my most favorite story!**

**So for all of my reviewers, followers, and those who favorited me or my story: I LOVE YOU! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the last few that are to come. **

**Do review, message me with any questions you have or if you just want to chat or go over your theories! Again you guys rock!**

**Also, for those of you who have read the first chapter of my other PJO story, 'I'll Be Bad for You' I do plan to update that story soon. Hopefully, this coming week at some point. **

**I will shut up now. Enjoy chapter 14!**

_Annabeth 13 years old_

Annabeth sat quietly on the hard bench outside the principal's office. Her thin, lanky arms were crossed over her chest and silent tears fell onto the brown bench below her. It seemed like an eternity ago that she had looked at her bloody hands and torn fingernails. Annabeth still could not believe that she—the girl who refused to kill a bug, minus spiders—had attacked a fellow student.

Annabeth did not want to care because Gary was a bully, _I don't care!_ she thought hastily. Annabeth flinched as she heard Gary's father yell from behind the mahogany door of the principal's office. Her own father had been called as well, but Mr. Chase had yet to make an appearance. Annabeth gulped and slumped down, banging her head on the white washed brick wall behind her.

"Ouch," Annabeth yelped rubbing her head gingerly.

BANG! Annabeth almost jumped off the bench when the door of doom slammed open and revealed a very angry man. Mr. Basking stared at Annabeth in a way that made her spine feel as though it were going to shimmy its way right out of her back. Gary walked behind his father, his head downcast; he stared at Annabeth with a mix of emotions, "I thought you were better than that."

Gary flinched as his father gripped his upper arm tightly and put his face as close to his ear without making physical contact, "The pain this little girl caused you will be nothing compared to what I am going to do to you."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest on Gary's part, but the father/son dup was already halfway down the hall. Annabeth had never felt so lousy in her entire life. She had beaten up her bully, but realized only too late that her bully was a bigger victim than she was.

_Present day- Police Station_

Percy sat with his head down on his desk. To be honest, he had no idea when he started calling it his desk, or his condo- his house, but he was. This hellhole of a town had unwillingly became his home. He had witnessed the dead bodies of three kids, one adult, and the kidnapping of the girl who was basically meant to be his soulmate; all the facts seemed to be weighing Percy down and causing him to wither away into nothing but a pathetic black hole.

It had been exactly a month since he walked through the quaint front door and found Annabeth's house destroyed and her nowhere to be found. Percy felt as though every inch of the county, hell state, had been searched twice. He would not give up, but he was starting to lose faith. Everyone always says not finding a body was a good sign, but Percy wanted more than anything to find closure.

Percy had been so confident that Marcus had been their man, but it clearly was not considering his head and other extremities were sitting in a morgue somewhere waiting to be claimed. Percy had looked at every individual in this town. Everyone appeared to check out and have alibis for the murders and night of the kidnapping.

Then the thought hit Percy and he felt like a complete idiot. _The person isn't from town, but comes here regularly enough to not stand out as a threat._ Percy immediately started pulling crime scene photos and examining each face of the bystanders that stood behind the yellow tape.

"You are in here somewhere," Percy said staring at the large stack of photos, "And I will find you."

_Current- Place of captivity_

Annabeth sat huddled in the back of her hole in the ground. Her hair was matted and dirty from not showering in—how long had she been down here again? Annabeth waited for the depressed tears to follow her sad revelation and loss of time, but the tears never came. Annabeth laughed, "Most pregnant women would love to not cry every five minutes. Oh god. I am getting delusional. Pull yourself together Annabeth!"

A tug in her stomach made Annabeth go into high alert. She knew her current situation was less than ideal for a pregnancy, and Annabeth worried constantly that she would lose her baby. She winced as she gulped down the last of the hot, stagnant water from the red canteen her captor had provided her. The tug in her stomach came again, except sharper. Annabeth doubled over and cried out in pain. "Please let me out of here!" Annabeth yelled, "Something is wrong with the baby. Please I need to go to the hospital!"

The pause that followed seemed endless. Annabeth grabbed her hair with such force that a large clump of blonde curls came out in her hand. Then a creaking sound echoed above and light flooded the cavern.

"Stop yelling!" her captor hissed from the entrance, "People will hear you and we can't have that."

Another male voice spoke up, "I told you fool, we should just kill her. We thought she was pure and she clearly isn't, so she deserves to die just as the others. Don't let me down."

Annabeth felt as though she were losing her mind. She had never heard two guys before, only the one timid man who brought her food and water. Who was this other guy? Annabeth stood shakily and immediately felt her thighs tighten and feet cramp painfully. "Hello?" Annabeth said and winced at how hoarse and shaky her voice sounded, "Who all is up there? I think I have only met one of you. Will I get food and water anytime soon? I need to take another prenatal vitamin soon!"

Annabeth stared upwards into the bright light of the outside world. She could only make out the outline of one person, but both voices continued on with their earlier conversation. "We are NOT killing her Gary! You are my big brother and I love you but you aren't thinking clearly. We need her alive."

Annabeth froze. _Had he said Gary? _She found herself going into panic mode. Annabeth felt more frightened now than she had the entire course of her time here in this miserable pit. She racked her brain trying to remember if Gary had a brother.

"Why do we need her," Gary yelled back, "She has never been anything but a disappointment."

"Shut up Gary!" her captor screamed—hopefully loud enough to draw attention, Annabeth hoped.

Annabeth stumbled backwards and twisted her ankle as a case of water and a brown paper bag was thrown at her with such force she feared it would take her out.

"Annabeth," her captor's voice sounded from above, "I am sorry about Gary. He is still mad about what happened when you were younger. I don't want to kill you. We just need to get someone's attention and this is the only way."

The latch slammed shut and darkness swept over the hole once again. Annabeth for once welcomed it. She thought hastily that she had enough light shed on her for one day.

Annabeth guzzled down two bottles of water quickly and she breathed a sigh of relief. She bit into a stale piece of bread and shook out one of the remaining seven prenatal vitamins. Annabeth replayed the conversation she had heard earlier as she slumped down into the dirt and fell asleep.

_Present day- 9:00 PM- Annabeth's house._

Percy squeezed carefully under the yellow crime scene tape that still hung pitifully from the trees surrounding Annabeth's house. He treaded lightly across the yard and to the front door. Percy opened the front door gingerly, careful not to break the tape. He crossed the threshold and sighed. The room was still destroyed and a smear of blood still remained on the doorframe.

Percy checked every room in the house just to double check that he had not missed anything the last time the house was combed over. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Percy kicked out in frustration, only to knock Annabeth's grey and blue polka-dot trash can that she had kept beside her bed.

Damn it!" Percy hissed frustrated.

He bent over and began to put the trash back in the bin and stopped. In his hand, Percy held the object that would motivate him to find Annabeth Chase. Percy called the police station and took a deep breath as the secretary answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

Percy quickly answered, "I need you to pull video from each store in this town that sells vitamins."

An unsettling pause followed and Percy bit his jaw to keep from yelling at the lady on the other end. "Why? Sir, this is detective Jackson, correct?"

"Yes," Percy said forcefully, "I am detective Jackson. I need the videos because I was combing Annabeth Chases' house again and I found a positive pregnant test. Annabeth would tell her kidnapper that she was expecting to try and keep them both alive. We have yet to find her dead, so I am assuming they are both alive. If her captive is keeping her alive he might be providing her with vitamins to keep the baby alive too."

The secretary mumbled that would start pulling the videos right away. Percy pushed the end button on his cell and slumped down to the tan carpet beside Annabeth's bed. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and aloud to no one in particular Percy exclaimed, "I am going to be a father."

**Author's note—alright here it is. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**I love to write and this chapter is rejuvenating that love so I will do everything in my power to update faster. Pinky promise. **

**So please review, follow, fav, etc. Also, just a reminder that I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. Rick does.**

**If I get a lot of feedback from this chapter I promise I will update Friday, or before if I have the time. **

**Until next time friends!**


	15. Misery Loves Company

**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**

_**Chapter 15: Misery Loves Company**_

_Author's Note: Hello everyone I am back with chapter 15. _

_So thanks to the storm Nahsville is getting rain 24/7 and I'm sick of it! I love rain at night when I am sleeping and some during the day but not every single day! Chill out Zeus and Poseidon!_

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also what did you guys think about Percy finding the test last chapter? _

_If there are any mistakes grammar or otherwise, I'm sorry. _

_Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite: seriously you guys are the best!_

_And in case any of you though I was secretly Rick, I am not. If I were… well… I am not so we will just leave it at that._

_So enjoy the chapter and review because that makes me a happy author._

Flashfoward- 2 hours after captivity.

Annabeth sat on her knees gripping her stomach tightly. She rocked back and forth crying profusely. Percy stroked her hair gently, "Everything is alright now. You're safe."

_The Fasking House—15 years ago_

Gary Fasking sat trembling in the corner of his bedroom. Blood caked his forehead, nose, and lips making him look like a car accident victim. Gary flinched as he heard the front door slam and the sound of his crying mother pounding up the stairs towards his room.

"Why must you always make your father so mad?" Mary Fasking asked exasperated, "He can be a really good father you know that."

Gary groaned, he hated when his mother defended that monster. So what he got beat up by some stupid girl? That didn't give his father the right to beat him up further. Gary rolled his eyes as his mother stared at him, clearly expecting an answer to her stupid question.

"It is not my fault that your husband is a drunken asshole," Gary shouted and pushed past his mother.

Gary locked himself in the bathroom and turned on the bath water before his mother could scold him, or worse. He watched as the water filled the bathtub, rising higher and higher. Gary slowly, painfully removed his jeans and black t-shirt. Easing himself into the water he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

"Gary," a small voice from outside the door whispered while knocking lightly.

Gary really did not want his little brother to see him like this. His innocent little brother who had yet to feel the wrath of their abusive father, and if Gary had anything to say about it, Josh never would.

"Come in kid," Gary called to the 5 year old child.

Josh walked in timidly and sat on the closed toilet seat. He looked at Gary sadly as his lower lip began to tremble. "Gary are you ok?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah of course buddy," Gary said forcing a smile over his cracked lips, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard daddy yelling about you and you look like one of those zombies off the Walking Dead show," Josh said looking at his older brother.

Gary laughed, Josh always could make him smile no matter how bad the situation. "I look that bad, huh?" Gary said smiling.

Josh, seeming more relaxed now, smiled back, "Yeah. One of those zombies that have been rotting for like a hundred years."

Gary snorted, "Kid those zombies have not been around remotely close to a hundred years on the show."

Josh shrugged, "Whatever. Do you want to play a video game when you get out?"

"Yeah," Gary sighed, "I will play a game with you buddy."

Josh grinned and ran out to his own room across the hall. Gary sunk deeper into the water and said a silent prayer to anyone listening, _please don't let my little brother ever go through this._

Place of captivity—Current Time

Annabeth was on her side with her back pressed against the hard packed earth of the chamber wall. She circled her hand around her stomach and wondered if she would ever make it out of this pit. She grimaced as she heard voices from above and the wooden door swung open. _How has no one noticed a wooden trap door in the middle of the woods, Annabeth wondered._

"Annabeth here is some food, water, and more vitamins," her captor said sliding a tray to her.

"Will you ever let me out of here?" Annabeth asked while forcing herself to sit up.

"I will eventually," the guy said stuttering lightly, "I have to convince Gary you won't tell anyone about him though."

"Gary?" Annabeth said grimacing at the name, "Who is Gary?"

"He is my brother," the man answered as if it should be obvious, "Don't you remember him? I mean you did beat him up and cause him to hurt himself."

Annabeth paled and fought the urge to vomit, or pass out. "That is not possible," she said shivering.

"What do you mean?" the man said, his voice growing distant as he ascended the stairs.

"You can't be talking to Gary," Annabeth said miserably confused, "Who are you?"

With the door in one hand the man replied, "I am Josh Fasking."

Annabeth's reply was stopped midsentence as the door slammed shut and a shuffling sound echoed slightly. Annabeth gulped down water with her vitamin and hugged her knees to her body, "Gary can't be behind this. He died 15 years ago."

Fasking house—15 years prior

Gary sat in silent fear as his father ordered him, his mother, and brother to pass bowls of food. Gary gulped as his father yelled at Josh to go and get him a beer. "Dad, I can get you the beer," Gary said starting to rise from his chair.

"No!" Darrel Fasking yelled, "Your brother is going to bring me the beer. I am sick and tired of you and your mother treating him like a baby. He is old enough to bring his old man a drink. Now go, boy!"

Josh trembled and Gary had to fight the urge to punch his father in the face. Gary watched as his little brother walked over to refrigerator and pull a bottle out and walk over to stand beside their father. "Her you go daddy."

Gary held his breath, 'don't do it' he whispered to himself. Despite his prayer and hopeful wish, his father pulled his fist back and punched Josh square in the stomach. Gary jumped to his feet and grabbed his brother by the hand and pulled him upstairs to his room, away from the sobs of their mother.

"Josh," Gary said dabbing a cloth to his younger brother's eyes as he cried and held his stomach, "Are you alright?"

Gary instantly regretted the words. He knew Josh wasn't alright, the man who was supposed to love and protect him had just hurt him. Gary wrapped his arms around his little brother and let him cry on his shoulder.

Gary sat watching his little brother sleep long after he had calmed down. _I can't live like this anymore, and I will not watch the sweetest person I know turn bitter like me, Gary thought to himself._

Gary stood up quietly, so not to disturb the tiny sleeping figure on the bed below. He leant down and placed a light kiss on Josh's forehead, "I love you little brother. Always remember that."

Tears streaming down his face, Gary walked to the spare room down the hall. He punched in the 5 digit combination and removed the shiny object from its holder; and at 11:35 PM, Gary Fasking breathed his last breath.

Two weeks later, the Fasking family: Josh, Darrell, and Mary loaded into a moving van and left the small town. When the three arrived in Fort Lauderdale, they were no longer known as the Faskings, but as the Allen family.

Harris Allen never got over the death of his brother and five years later he would kill his father and start an entirely new identity for himself. Psychologists told his mother he had multiple personalities: Josh Fasking AKA Harris Allen, Jonas Graft, and Gary Fasking.

Current time- Annabeth

Annabeth gripped the tray tightly in her hands. She was now what she assumed around 2 months pregnant, though she couldn't be sure because she had lost track of time. Annabeth gripped the tray as hard as she could until finally a piece of the tray broke off cutting her hand.

Annabeth gripped the shard tightly, she might not be able to escape through the door now, but she would when her captor came back and opened the door. She would be ready this time; she would stab 'Josh' and escape. Annabeth knew this was her last chance to escape, if nothing else maybe she could get a message to Percy as to where she was.

The door above her creaked sharply and Annabeth readied herself; the shard of plastic gripped tightly behind her back. It was now or never.

_Author's Note—Wow that was an emotional chapter. It turned a lot darker than I originally planned._

_What did you guys think? Please review! Please reviews give me life! Also, follows and favorites, and I need to live to write the last chapter!_

_Seriously though, you guys are amazing. I am so glad you all enjoy the story. After I finish this story I am going to focus all my time to 'I'll be Bad for You.'_

_Then if you guys want, I will do a sequel to this story. I already have some ideas. _

_So until next time! Bye lovelies!_


	16. Reunited

_**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**_

_**Chapter 16: Reunited**_

Author's note: alright so I have a new plan for this story. This chapter will be the last chapter of part one. Next I will start part 2 which will eventually lead into a sequel. You will see what I mean after you read the chapter.

So Wednesday I have to take the GRE, so wish me luck!

Also, I have entered a horror writing contest on . The contest is titled Nevermore. stories/32359 this is the link, please go vote for my story. Message me feedback, or just leave feedback on the story. Let me know that you voted and I will do something cool for you; follow you on social media, update fast, write you a story, include your idea in my story, promote your story, anything you want as long as it's in my power. Or just vote because you like it! Thank you in advance. The story is titled 'A Cruel Fate' and I will be uploading the last two chapters of it tonight.

So here is the next chapter, let me know what you think. I hope you like it!

_2 hours ago_

Annabeth braced herself for what she was about to do. She gripped the shard so tightly that her hand bled and her knuckled turned white. _You can do this, _Annabeth said reassuringly, _you have to._

Josh Fasking threw down the ladder and descended into the hole. Annabeth blinked rapidly as sweat trickled into her eyes. "Where is Gary?" Annabeth asked.

For a horrifying moment, Josh looked as though he were about to lose his cool. Annabeth held her breath, perhaps she had gone too far. "He does not like you," Josh said holding his head, "He blames you for him hurting himself."

Annabeth flinched despite herself, she remembered going to Gary's funeral. She remembered how white and fake Gary had looked laying in the cheap brown box. Annabeth recalls her father telling how sad it was that only seven people showed up to Gary's funeral and his father was drunk and threatening to sue the town. She had never wanted to admit it was her fault Gary killed himself, but now she was beginning to believe this was fate serving up a cruel justice.

Annabeth shook her head, trying to clear the unwanted thoughts from her head. "What is wrong with you?" Josh asked, suddenly sounding more violent, "Are you finally admitting you are scum just like everyone else? This town is filth, and it is up to me to cleanse it."

Ananbeth was taken aback by the outburst, "Josh?"

The twisted smile that spread across Josh's face made Annabeth's stomach turn. She realized this man was far sicker than she had originally anticipated. When Josh leaned down to hand her the tray, Annabeth made her move. She sliced upwards with the shard with as much force as she could muster.

_1 hour ago_

Percy's search had been re-amped since his discovery at Annabeth's house. He had officers and search teams scouring every inch of Murkwood and surrounding areas. His digital wrist-watch read 11:15 PM and his feet ached, but he felt closer to finding Annabeth, so he trudged on.

Percy headed to the woods. The last time he had been in these woods, he had found Marcus's dismembered body. Now, it seemed as though that might have been a tactic to divert attention from these woods. Percy stepped cautiously, careful not to draw any attention to himself.

A crunch sounded distantly to the left side of Percy. He turned and pointed his flashlight and gun, ready to fire if necessary. "Is someone there?"

Percy couldn't be certain, but he could almost swear he heard a weak voice answer. He jogged towards the sound and stopped when he reached a pile of leaves. _What the hell? _The pile of leaves looked as though someone had raked them and prepared to jump in the center, much like Percy had done as a small child.

"Hello?"

The pile of leaves moved slightly, Percy jumped into action, he quickly threw leaves with his left hand and continued holding his flashlight with his right. It only took seconds to remove all the leaves and reveal the figure underneath.

"Annabeth!" Percy said crouching down and scooping her up in his arms, "I finally found you."

_Present Time_

Annabeth sat silently in the white washed room. Percy had brought her to the hospital earlier and she had been poked and prodded ever since. The doctor and Percy had frantically asked where she was bleeding from, and Annabeth had painfully whispered that the blood was not hers.

Annabeth wished Percy was still here. After she had mentioned where she had been held at and that her captor's dead body was there, Percy had immediately called the troops to go to the location.

"Ms. Chase?" The doctor said entering the room, "How are you feeling?"

Annabeth despised that question. How did he think she felt? She had been held captive for two months, hadn't showered or eaten a hot meal since the night she was taken, and had had to kill a man. She felt pretty shitty, but Annabeth answered, "I am fine. Is the baby alright?"

The doctor smiled, he had a handsome face Annabeth noted, "Yes, Ms. Chase. Someone must have been watching over you because you and the baby are both fine. In a week or two you should be feeling as good as new."

Annabeth doubted that, but she nodded her head silently. The hospital bed felt too soft after sleeping on the hard earth for so long. She turned onto her left side and tried to stop the bloody memories from playing in her head on repeat.

Despite her efforts to stay awake, Annabeth fell in a fitful sleep. _Josh's dead eyes stared straight through her. Beside him, Gary sat, the left side of his head blown off. Annabeth tried to climb out of the hold again, but she couldn't move. "You killed us Annabeth Chase," the bloody lips of Josh said from the ground, "This is all your fault."_

_Annabeth screamed, but no sound escaped. She looked down and discovered her mouth had been sown shut, much like the Norse myth of Loki. Annabeth cried, but no tears actually fell, Gary stood and walked towards her. "You will never be rid of us Annabeth. We are a part of you now, living in your worst nightmares. You will go insane until you are one of us."_

_Annabeth fell back just as Gary wrapped his hands around her throat._

"Wake up Annabeth!"

Annabeth's eyes shot open and she found herself staring at the beautiful face of Percy Jackson. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck. Annabeth melted into his body, feeling safe for the first time in months.

"Percy," Annabeth said untangling herself from his arms, "I'm pregnant. The doctor said the baby is alright."

Percy's lopsided grin caused Annabeth to smile despite everything. She forgot all of the bad things of the world as Percy leaned his head down and placed in on her stomach. "I know," Percy said kissing her stomach, "I found the test when I was searching your house. Now you are both here, and no matter what happens now, I will protect you both."

Annabeth's smile faded, "What do you mean 'no matter what happens'?"

Annabeth felt faint as Percy stood and walked over to the sink. He ran a damp cloth over her face, cleaning Josh's blood from her face and neck. "Annabeth," Percy said pausing with the cloth over her lips, "We found where you were being held, but we didn't find Josh's body."

Okay so there is chapter 16! Cliffhanger, because I'm evil like that. So that ends part 1. Part two will have a bit of a time jump.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow because those make me happy and motivated. Also, please check out my story on inkitt, also do you guys think I should add this story to one of the contests?

Until next time!


	17. Getting Back to Normal

Part 2- The Hunt

_**The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways**_

_**Chapter 17- Getting Back to Normal**_

_Author's Note—Guys I am finally back! I know it has been forever and I am so sorry. I am back now and finally have time to start updating my stories again. This is my baby so obviously its first on the list. I will also be updating 'I'll be Bad for You.' _

_So I have graduated from college and have been interviewing for grad schools. It looks like I will be going to New York's Weill-Cornell Medical College, though it is not a sure thing. So wish me luck!_

_So in this chapter it is a month after chapter 16, and Annabeth is currently 6 &amp;1/2 months pregnant. This starts part two; there will be three parts all-together. _

_Enjoy! Please review because those make me happy. I promise I plan to update every week now!_

_1 month later- Dr. Patrice's office_

Annabeth sat stiffly staring at the bright yellow wall of Dr. Patrice's office, her psychiatrist that she was persuaded to visit once a week. Annabeth hated being here, yet she craved the chance to talk to a complete stranger who couldn't judge her, not outright at least. "Annabeth?"

The voice of Dr. Patrice knocked Annabeth out of her trance. "What did you say?" Annabeth asked slumping down into the plush, blue couch.

"I asked if you wanted to pick up where we left off last week?" Dr. Patrice said smiling and posing her over a stark black notepad.

Annabeth gulped and nodded her head, "Yes I would. What was the last thing I told you?"

"About your captivity, and how you felt discovering who your captor was, along with his connection to you," Dr. Patrice stated.

"Right," Annabeth said clutching her stomach. The baby instantaneously began kicking in earnest at his mother's touch. Annabeth smiled, "Dr. Patrice I found out me and Percy are having a little boy."

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Patrice said going over to embrace Annabeth, "Are you and Percy thinking of names then?"

"Yes," Annabeth laughed, "I had to talk him out of calling the baby Percy Jr. or Bruce, after Batman."

"It's good to hear you laugh," Dr. Patrice said, "It seems you are finally getting back into a daily routine."

Annabeth's smiled instantly disappeared. She liked to think she was alright, and she had spent the past month convincing Percy and now Dr. Patrice that she was alright; but so far she had not been able to convince herself. "I am feeling better, yes," Annabeth said hesitantly.

"Last night," Annabeth started, "I was downstairs in the kitchen, making a late night snack; I heard a sound and my first reaction was to crawl under the table and go into the fetal position. Percy had knocked a lamp over, and my first thought was that Josh was back to take me and my baby again."

Dr. Patrice wrote notes down and looked up, "So no new leads in the case?"

"No," Annabeth said breathing deeply, "The police are baffled. It's like he just disappeared in thin air."

"I'm sure the police will find him soon," Dr. Patrice said sitting back in her chair, "all criminals make mistakes sooner or later. He will turn up."

That's what Annabeth was afraid of, him showing up. She was afraid that he would come back and kill her and her baby or take them again to somewhere that she wouldn't be found this time. Annabeth lived in constant fear. Some days when she woke up next to Percy, his hand on her stomach, she felt as though her life was finally getting back to normal. Then she would get afraid and feel as though she were back in that hole again.

"Honestly Dr." Annabeth said wincing, "I don't think I will ever be truly normal again."

"You will," Dr. Patrice said standing up, "You are a tough girl. Many would have never survived what you went through. It will take time, but soon this awful experience will be a distant memory. Now our time is up for today. I will be out of town for the next two weeks, so I won't be seeing you again for a while."

"Of course," Annabeth said walking to the door, "That is fine. I need to start preparing for a baby shower and getting the nursery ready. Have a good trip Dr. Patrice."

"Thank you," Dr. Patrice said holding the door open, "I'm sure I will. Annabeth you have my number, feel free to call me at any time."

_2 hours later- Percy and Annabeth's house_

"So how did it go?" Percy asked drying the last of the dishes from dinner.

"Good," Annabeth said closing the dishwasher, "It really does help talking about everything. Of course I tell you everything so I don't see why I need a therapist."

Percy grinned lopsidedly and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "I love you."

"I love you too," Annabeth said placing her head on his chest, "What about Nathan?"

"Huh?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed, "For the baby's name, silly."

"Oh," Percy said blushing brightly, "Right. I think it is a boring name for our kid. I mean we have like the craziest love story ever so our kid's name needs to reflect that. How about Zeus?"

Annabeth slapped Percy playfully on the shoulder, "Absolutely not! We aren't naming our kid after the man whore Greek God of lightning."

"Alright alright," Percy said, "Good point. I will keep thinking."

Annabeth smiled and grabbed Percy's hand. Maybe the therapy was helping, because she was feeling happy and frisky for the first time she came home from the hospital. "Let's go upstairs."

_Atlanta, Georgia— extended stay hotel_

Josh sat in the dirty hotel room, staring out the window. It had been a month since he fled Florida. His brother had quit talking to him two weeks ago when he refused to go back to Florida. His brother wanted Annabeth dead, but she was pregnant and Josh didn't want to harm the child.

I will kill her as soon as she has the baby Josh told himself. His computer beeped, Josh turned and went to the screen. The screen flashed with a new email notification.

**You have a new match! **Josh smiled as he looked at the pretty face of the petite blonde living just an hour away. "I think I will introduce myself," Josh said walking the closet.

For the first time in two weeks, the silence was broken. "About time you did something useful," his brother said snarling behind him.

Josh smiled and adjusted the red tie around his neck. He had his brother back, now he could finish his mission. Annabeth wouldn't be pregnant for much longer, then he could destroy her and avenge his broken family, but until then he would rid the world of as many of them as he could. Starting with the blonde named Kelsey, whom he traced to live at apartment complex C, in Peachtree, Georgia.

"You will do for now," Josh said closing his computer and grabbing the keys to his stolen car.

_**Author's note- Thank you for reading! Again please review and I really hope you all liked this chapter! **_

_**I really will update more regularly now. I promise. Until next time! Bye lovelies!**_

_**-LadyMarvel87 (aka Chelsea) 3 **_


	18. Trails of Death

Part Two

**The Hunt The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways Chapter 18**

**Trails of Death**

**_Author s Note Hey I am so so so so so sorry that it took me forever to update. I have been so busy lately and just haven t had the time to write. I hope you can forgive me and that you like this chapter. I am getting ready to move to North Carolina and attend Wake Forest for my master s degree. I will try and update as much as I can before I leave. I decided I wanted to bring a few more PJO characters into the mix. They won t play a huge role, but their characters will add some comic relief at times. I think you will especially like the morgue technician who happens to specialize in death. :)_**  
**_Also, since I haven t updated in forever, I promise that I will update again by the end of this week. Annabeth isn t in this chapter but she will be back next chapter._**  
**_Enjoy the chapter, please review and let me know how you liked the chapter. I will consider adding more PJO characters if you guys would like. I m open to suggestions! Happy reading! _**

**_3 months after end of captivity_**

He had went by many names over the years: Josh, Harris, Gary. His birth name, of course, is Josh Fasking. He preferred to be called Josh. His brother had always been his best friend, the only one to truly care for him. His father was an ass, his mother had been weak, but his brother had been the strong one; that is until Annabeth Chase swooped in and ruined his life.

Gary sat alone in the dark. His breathing was rapid, but his heartbeat was steadily slowing to its normal pace. He had always been afraid of the dark. Monsters lurked in the dark, waiting to strike. Gary gripped the arm chair tightly and reached for the remote. The television came to life on channel four news.

We come to you live with a special news report. Police found two bodies posed in downtown Louisville, Kentucky. The woman has been identified as Nancy Bobofit and fianc James Connel. The couple was tortured and then posed behind a dumpster like trash. Our early analysis shows that Nancy is missing 3 fingers and appears to have her eyes glued shut; James hands were removed, and there is no sight of them on the scene. Assumptions are that the couple s killer took the missing extremities as trophies. Police are baffled by the violent crime, and have no idea why only Nancy s eyes were glued shut. Stay tuned for tomorrow mornings news for further details. Channel 4 out.

Gary flipped the table across the small living room. How can they not understand? I have left them countless clues. It should be obvious what my message means!

Why do they not understand Mrs. Petunia? Gary asked looking over at the home owner. How many more people do I have to obliterate to make them see that I am doing this for the greater good?

Mrs. Petunia, a 74 year old woman born and raised in Louisville, sat lifeless in her flowered chair. She had the unfortunate luck of coming home from her cruise early and finding Gary in her home. Rigor-mortis had begun setting in, he knew she would begin smelling soon. Now that he had let his message be known in Kentucky, it was time for him to move on.

Soon, his second home would be reminded of his might. Gary smiled as he shifted onto I-65 and south towards Nashville, Tennessee. He switched the radio to 105.9 the Rock as Bad Moon Rising began playing through the speakers.

**_Florida- Police Station 4:05 AM_**

Percy sat in his desk chair sipping a badly made cup of coffee. He wished more than anything he was still at home with his fianc e, Annabeth and their little peanut. Percy hated leaving her after everything she had been through, and with the baby being due in just a short 2 months, or sooner.

Percy, I m bringing in reinforcements, police chief Jacobs said sitting on top of the corresponding desk.

What? Who? Percy was now fully alert, This is my case!

Calm down Jackson, Jacobs sighed, This is still your case. I think we need another set of eyes, and I heard these two agents were friends of your in the academy.

Hey Percy! a voice yelled from the door behind him.

A smile spread across his face, Percy turned his chair to see Frank Zhang and Hazel Lavesque. Hey guys! Who let you rookies in? Percy asked embracing his old friends.

We heard you could use some help. Also we wanted to rag you about becoming a father. I still am having a hard time believing it myself, Hazel said laughing.

Yeah I guess I could use some help, Percy said, This guy is a psychopath and has no regards for human life. We also have reasons to believe that he has split personalities. One being himself, Josh, and the other being his dead older brother, Gary.

Damn, this guy sounds like he came straight out of a psychology textbook, Frank sighs, So do you have any leads on his whereabouts?

Yes and no, Percy says draining the last of his coffee, We believe he is responsible for the trail of bodies across the south: first here in Florida, then the two dead girls in Georgia, four dead in Alabama, and most recently the dead couple in Kentucky. We have reason to believe Tennessee is his next target.

Why do you think that? Hazel asks.

Our computer analyst, Connor, found that after the death of Gary, the Fasking family changed their names and moved to Nashville. We are waiting on confirmation that the DNA of one of their old cold cases is in fact Josh s father. If that lead turns out to be correct, then Josh s first victim was his own father when he was just a child, Percy said showing Hazel and Frank his screen of data.

Great so this guy has nothing to lose and has left a trail of bodies in his wake with no intention of stopping, Frank said taking a sip of water, We need to find him fast. Have you dispatched a team to Nashville yet?

Yes, they are leaving out in about an hour, Percy said checking his watch, As soon as the bodies in Kentucky were, we knew we had to take action.

Good call, Hazel said, Do we have time to join the group? I think we could be of assistance on the scene. We can get a better look at this guy s file on the way.

Percy nods, I agree. I left Annabeth with a bodyguard, so I feel better about leaving for a few days. I just need to go get our specialized lab tech, he is always late. He is one of the best at analyzing crime scenes. All of the bodies we believed to be killed by Josh Fasking have been sent here, so he has been busy lately. I have to warn you both, he can be a tad bit intimidating. Don t worry though, he is a really nice guy.

I m offended, a male voice said from the elevator, Not only am I on time, but I am not the least bit nice.

Percy laughs and slaps his hand on the black haired boy s shoulder, Frank, Hazel. I would like to introduce Nico di Angelo. The four of us plus a few agents will be spending quite a bit of time together.

**_Nashville, TN 3:55 AM- The Opryland Hotel_**

He sat in the observatory and watched the few people that were walking through the garden. The Opryland Hotel had been a favorite of his during his short-time living here as a child. During the winter the hotel had an ice show and thousands of Christmas lights. With it just becoming fall, the observatory was just beginning to be decorated.

Gary smiled as a small boy ran to sniff one of the large red flowers a few feet from him. The boy looked to be no more than 5 years old, it was late for a child that small to be out on his own. Gary was about to ask the boy if he needed help back to his room when an angry shout was heard.

What the hell do you think you re doing Johnny? an angry man asked shaking the small child hard, Do you know what time it is? I only brought you along on this business trip because your mother is on one of her trips

Gary s fist clinched as the small child began crying in earnest and apologizing. Red clouded his vision as the man raised his hand and began spanking the child. His own father s voice began filling his head.

You think you are so tough? Gary asked grabbing the man and yanking him backwards, I will show you what happens to cowards like you.

_AN- So I hope you like this chapter. Reviews, favorites, and follows always make me happy. For all of you who have already reviewed, followed, and favorited thank you so much! You guys are the best!_


End file.
